Le Chat Botté
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: À la mort de son père, Vincent hérite d'un appartement minable et d'un pauvre chat... Mais l'héritage ne vaut jamais que ce qu'on en fait, nous dit l'histoire. Yuffentine, UA.
1. L'appartement rue Mortecerf

Yo !

Voilà, je voulais écrire un petit remix du chat botté en Yuffentine qui, au final, n'est plus si petit, ne ressemble plus trop au chat botté, mais reste du Yuffentine. Il y aura également des personnages d'autres Final Fantasy, notamment du XIII.

Ça se passe dans un univers alternatif, évidemment, donc il y aura certaines incohérences par rapport à l'Univers original, puisque je réutilise des termes pour d'autres choses etc.

 **Le Chat Botté – Première Partie**

Le brun resta impassible. Il s'y attendait. De toute façon, son père l'avait toujours détesté, alors c'était normal que ce sentiment persiste après sa mort. Depuis sa tombe, six pieds sous terre, il le haïssait encore. Il signa, se détourna du notaire et de son frère, et sortit.

.

.

.

Il entra dans l'appartement rue Mortecerf et soupira. La peinture se craquelant sur les murs leur donnait une allure post-apocalyptique sale. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé rose moche qui semblait venir d'une déchèterie. C'était même probable que son père l'ait trouvé là-bas, en y réfléchissant. L'odeur de la litière pour chat lui agressait les narines. Il sentit un poids s'abattre à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour voir le petit chat noir qui avait pris place sur le coussin moisi. Il bascula la tête en arrière, fatigué. Mais qu'allait-il faire de cette chose ? Alors, le chat grimpa sur le rebord du canapé et vint se frotter contre le visage pâle. Vincent posa sa main sur le chat et gratta son cou, puis soupira encore. Quel héritage de merde.

.

.

.

Il claqua la porte contre le mur et pénétra dans l'appartement, furieux. Il ne criait pas, il ne bougeait presque plus, dessiné dans l'embrasure de la porte, son visage même semblait calme, mais ses poings serrés, son cou tendu et ses yeux plus rouges que jamais démontraient une colère sourde. Sale journée, se dit le félin. La boule de poils vint se frotter contre ses jambes, ronronnant. Le ronron des chats avait un effet apaisant sur la plupart des êtres humains, et l'animal avait déjà remarqué que ça marchait sur Vincent. Ce dernier se détendit presque instantanément, et se baissa pour caresser son nouveau compagnon. Il souffla, l'air d'expulser avec le dioxyde de carbone toute la colère de ses poumons.

.

.

.

Allongé sur son lit, Vincent ressassait encore et encore sa journée au bureau. Du café dégueulasse à ses collègues stupides, tout l'énervait, le déprimait. Sa vie et sa médiocrité se reflétait dans ce travail. Alors il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, et commença à écrire. Il écrivait sur le monde, sur la vision qu'il avait de lui. Sur les rues goudronnées et les coulures de rouilles en-dessous des fenêtres, sur les gens qui marchent vite et les animaux qui meurent, quelque part. Le félin se postait toujours à côté de lui, à sa gauche, il le regardait écrire. Toujours, c'était un grand mot. Ça faisait moins d'un mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble, mais c'était vite devenu une habitude, d'être deux. C'était un quotidien fabuleux et, pour une fois, Vincent n'avait pas envie de se séparer de cet être, même si c'était soûlant de changer la litière, même si le canapé et les draps étaient bousillés parce qu'il y avait fait ses griffes, et même si les croquettes coûtaient un bras. C'était agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un, quelque chose. Un fond sonore fait de miaulements et de ronrons quand on rentre chez soi. Un objet qui tombe, au hasard, s'écrase sur le sol – on sait où est Le Chat, toujours. Et tant pis s'il devenait un vieux à chats.

.

.

.

Il claqua la porte, encore. Il voudrait bien réussir à se calmer avant d'entrer ici, quelques fois, pour que sa boule de poils n'ait pas à supporter ça. Peut-être que maintenant, ça irait mieux. Il était à peine quatorze heures et en temps normal, il ne rentrait pas avant le soir. De toute façon, il rentrait pour de bon. Demain, il ne retournerait pas avaler ce café au goût de chiottes pour pouvoir supporter les débilités que les humains seuls savent déblatérer avec une vitesse folle. Et merde au système monétaire.

« Tu parais de plus en plus énervé chaque jour, Vinnie. »

Sur le canapé, tranquillement allongée sur le ventre, son ordinateur sur l'accoudoir, une jeune fille lisait. Lisait ce qu'il avait écrit. La jeune fille sursauta, écarquilla grand les yeux et, comme par réflexe, se transforma en chat. L'ordinateur toujours ouvert et sa phrase toujours dans l'air lui faisaient pourtant perdre toute crédibilité. Mais, peut-être avait-il été trop choqué par ce détail, Vincent éluda le fait que son chat s'était transformé en jeune fille, et entra dans une colère noire.

« Tu as lu ce que j'ai écrit ? »

Il était calme, en apparence. Il s'approcha lentement, très lentement, trop lentement pour que ce soit naturel, de la chatte et la saisit par la peau du cou, la portant jusqu'à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle était figée, les pattes grandes ouvertes, la gueules jetée en arrière mais ses yeux chocolat toujours plongés dans les siens.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ?

—Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé… »

La voix sortait étranglée, rauque.

« C'est que jusqu'ici, tu étais un chat.

—Je suis un chat.

—Un chat qui parle, bon sang ! Et tu… »

De choc, il relâcha la bête au sol, qui, pour ne pas mentir à sa réputation, se réceptionna sans problème sur ses pattes, pour immédiatement se retransformer en humaine. Nue.

« Es aussi humaine ? » Oui, je sais, ton père a eu la même réaction la première fois.

—Je peux avoir des explications ? Et enfile quelque chose.

—J'aime pas les vêtements.

—J'aime pas qu'une inconnue se balade nue chez moi.

—Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on vit ensemble.

—Ça fait plus d'un mois que je vis avec un chat. »

La jeune fille soupira et, comme acceptant sa défaite, entra dans la chambre du brun et lui prit un T-shirt et des bottes. Parce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de porter des bottes, parce que les bottes, c'est au moins aussi cool que les nœuds papillon. Elle attacha une cravate au niveau des chevilles, sans quoi les chaussures ne tiendraient jamais, puis revint dans la pièce avec une démarche… féline, en toute logique. Elle tomba. Une fois, deux fois. Mais sur ce visage si joueur, l'ombre du ridicule ne pouvait se fixer. Elle s'installa sur le dossier du canapé, croisa les jambes et regarda son propriétaire.

« Alors ? il y a des choses que tu veux savoir, Vinnie ?

—Qui es-tu ?

—Comme mon propriétaire n'a pas daigné me donner de nom je n'en ai pas, on m'appelle couramment « Le Chat ». Ce qui est plutôt vexant, puisque je suis une femelle, d'ailleurs.

—Ce…

—N'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander, ah je vois, tu te fiche de qui je suis, ce que tu veux vraiment savoir c'est ce que je suis. Pas vrai ?

—Oui.

—Eh bien, je vais te le dire : je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je m'en fiche pas mal, en fait, je le vis plutôt bien »

Si le visage de Vincent avait eu pour coutume de refléter son état émotionnel, nul doute que ses yeux auraient été écarquillés. Ce chat, non, cette fille, était incompréhensible.

« Mais puisqu'on en est aux questions, beau brun, pourquoi rentres-tu si tôt et si énervé ? D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi comme travail ? Tu es auteur professionnel ? Raconte-moi ta journée.

—Je suis au chômage.

—Quoi ?

—Enfin, je le serai, dès que j'aurai rempli les papiers. Enfin, avec l'administration, disons que j'y serai dans quatre mois.

—Tu m'expliques ?

—Écoute Le Chat, enfin… t'as pas un nom ?

—Tu demandes seulement maintenant ?

—Alors ?

—Oui. Yuffie.

—Quoi ?

—Yuffie Kisaragi. C'est mon nom.

—Ça vient d'où ?

—Des terres de l'Est, sur le continent de Wutaï. Donc ?

—J'ai démissionné. »

Un regard dubitatif lui fut adressé, puis Yuffie descendit de son perchoir et se planta devant l'homme, fière et souple comme une lionne.

« Alors il est temps.

—Quoi donc ?

—De publier tes écrits !

—C'est absolument hors de question. »

La jeune fille –si tant est qu'on puisse la nommer ainsi – eut une sorte de moue boudeuse, comme déçue, mais la pointe de malice qui restait dans ses yeux montrait bien qu'elle avait autre chose derrière la tête. Elle le regardait de manière supérieure, comme un chat regarde un humain. Puisqu'elle était une chatte qui regardait un humain. Vincent choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter, de toute façon, cette fille ne pouvait rien faire sans son accord, puisqu'elle lui appartenait. Même si c'était moche, bizarre dit comme ça. Elle était son animal de compagnie, sa saleté d'héritage, qu'elle parle ou pas n'y changeait rien. Elle se détourna de lui en une sorte de bond et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol dans un miaulement étouffé. Puis se releva, l'air habitué, et se dirigea vers le frigo. Ouvrant la porte, elle se retourna vers l'humain et lâcha :

« Au fait. Je ne mange pas de croquettes. C'est dégueulasse. »

Puis, une tranche de jambon entre les dents, elle s'en retourna dans la chambre dévorer son repas sur un matelas confortable. Et le brun sut qu'à présent, ce chat ne lui attirerait plus que des emmerdes.

.

.

.

Le soleil pointait à travers les rideaux troués, envoyant ses rayons désagréables dans les yeux d'un homme. Il se retourna vers le ronron familier, et posa la main sur une boule de… peau ? Il ouvrit les yeux, vif mais pas pressé. Vincent n'avait jamais l'air pressé, quoi qu'il fasse. Et rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient un jour vu courir. L'image d'un sourire malin s'imposa sur sa rétine et tout lui revint à l'esprit. Son chat était une fille, ou tout du moins, pouvait se transformer en fille. Et avait gardé ses habitudes de chat. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur les lèvres de la fille. Même dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air diabolique. Une peste dans l'âme, cette chatte. Et alors, comme sous l'impulsion de ces pensées, les fines paupières blanches s'ouvrirent sur deux grands yeux fendus d'une prunelle ovale. La fille se mit a ronronner plus fort, quémandant des caresses. Le brun passa la main dans son cou, et gratta doucement la base de sa nuque. La jeune fille poussa sur la main de sa tête, plus fort, disait son corps, plus fort. Peu importe la forme, dans le fond, ce qui compte, c'est l'âme. Mais comme elle se mettait à pousser plus fort, la main du brun se trouva repoussée, éjectée si elle n'avait pas été reliée au bras, à l'épaule, et à tout le corps du brun dont la masse faisait contrepoids. Alors il se mit à caresser plus bas, passant la paume de sa main sur le dos qui se voutait, s'aventurant jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Ça n'avait rien d'érotique, se disait Vincent, puisque c'était un chat. Mais de là à savoir si c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment, il y avait un monde. Puis, soudain, un miaulement fâché sortit d'entre les lèvres à peine ouvertes, suivi de près par un grognement.

« Pas touche au ventre l'humain. »

Et elle se releva, dos à l'homme, puis sortit. Sur ses fesses tombait la lumière du soleil en rayons éparses, faisant comme des étoiles sur la peau assombrie par l'obscurité familière de la pièce.

« Mets quelque chose. »

Elle attrapa la même T-shirt que la veille et l'enfila. Mais cette victoire du brun sur elle, cette toute petite concession, ne saurait que lui assurer une victoire prochaine. Parce qu'ils jouaient, pas vrai ? Les chats jouent tout le temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quel était le jeu et quelles étaient ses règles, et elle gagnerait. Rien de plus simple, quand on passe sa vie à détourner les règles pour s'en servir comme des avantages, à frôler la limite entre le bien et le mal pour atteindre ses fins. Mais peut-être, se dit Vincent, oui peut-être n'avait-elle aucune notion de bien ou de mal, à proprement parler. Elle quitta la pièce et prit dans le frigo une bouteille de lait, qu'elle vida dans un bol tellement immense qu'on aurait plutôt dit un grand saladier. Petite lampée par petite lampée, elle but le bol plus vite que nul ne l'aurait cru. C'était le pied, de pouvoir boire du lait sans le vomir plus tard. Le brun entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Si la chatte ne tourna pas la tête pour le regarder, ses oreilles, elles, redevenues félines, étaient tendues en direction de Vincent. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de bouger pour l'observer, et c'était atrocement gênant.

« Tu vas réclamer le chômage aujourd'hui ?

—Non, je prends un jour de repos.

—Tu vas écrire ?

—Peut-être, qui sait ?

—Du coup, tu bouges pas d'ici ?

—Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

—J'vais m'promener ! »

Elle sauta de son tabouret et se réceptionna sur le sol, pantelante. Elle se rattrapa à la table, puis s'appuya sur les murs jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'entrée. Elle abaissa la poignée, entrouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant flotter derrière elle son T-shirt vide et des relents de voix disant :

« Oublie pas de fermer la porte, j'ai pas de mains ! »

Vincent la regarda partir, la regarda partie, regarda la porte. La ferma et, d'une voix étrange dit :

« Ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Laissé seul avec ses pensées, il s'assit à la table de son salon-cuisine et sortit son ordinateur. Bon gré mal gré, il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Yuffie. Se faire publier ? Et puis quoi encore. Elle était la première à avoir lu ses écrits et serait sûrement la dernière. Pourtant, il y avait sur son disque dur des millions de mots, des centaines de pages, des dizaines de récits achevés et plusieurs encore en cours. Certains étaient même embryonnaires tant cela ne ressemblait à rien. Tout cet ensemble d'écrits, dans le fond, ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Il ne se relisait jamais, par honte ou par peur. Par peur d'avoir honte. C'était stupide, enfantin, même infantile, mais peu importait. C'était son espace de liberté à lui seul, c'était privé et plus encore. Et si cette fille n'était pas venue s'incruster dans sa vie, si son père n'était pas mort ou avait laissé ce cadeau empoisonné à son frère, si seulement, alors ce serait encore à lui et à lui seul. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce qu'il écrivait pour l'avoir lu par choix. Mais de toute façon, un chat ne devait pas avoir de très grandes connaissances en matière de littérature. Il se souvenait à peine de toutes ces histoires. Les premières dataient de quand il avait treize ans à peine. Ça devait être horrible. Les titres eux-mêmes étaient laids. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas les lire. Vraiment. Et si déjà il cliquait sur son tout premier écrit, c'était seulement pour se souvenir et jamais, au grand jamais, parce que Yuffie l'avait fait.

.

.

.

Le goudron humide sous ses coussinets lui rappelaient l'époque durant laquelle elle avait vécu à la rue. Elle était resté avec ce clochard dont jamais elle n'a su le nom. Elle était seule et il était seul. Il lui avait donné un nom, Breloque, parce qu'il était lui-même une loque et qu'elle était comme lui, mais en mieux. Il lui avait pas donné un toit, il lui avait donné le ciel. Souvent il disait « Tu sais, Breloque, c'est pas nous qui sommes à la rue. C'est la rue qu'est à nous. » et elle le croyait, parce qu'ils étaient chez eux sur le trottoir. Ils sont restés ensemble de longues années. Quand il était défoncé, elle lui parlait. Ça l'aidait, vraiment, ou tout du moins Yuffie en avait eu l'impression. Ça l'empêchait de se perdre, ça l'avait toujours empêché de se perdre. Et puis il était mort, comme tous ses maîtres avant. Elle était restée des jours à miauler devant son cadavre, pour signifier aux gens –à la police, aux urgences par les sept enfers – qu'ils marchaient à côté d'un mort. Elle avait failli se transformer. Et, une nuit, alors qu'elle était seule avec le corps froid de son ami, elle lui avait parlé. Elle avait regardé ses joues sales, ces mains qui avaient mendié pour pouvoir la nourrir, au détriment de lui-même. Elle avait regardé ses yeux bleus, trop clairs pour survivre dans la rue, encore un peu ouverts. Il était mort, ça se voyait, pourtant c'était toujours lui, en face d'elle, toujours son corps et dans cinq secondes, cette bouche puante pourrait se fendre d'un sourire et lui dire des mots doux, ces mains gonflées pourraient caresser son dos, gratter entre ses oreilles, et même toucher son abdomen. Si elles bougeaient encore. Si seulement elles avaient pu bouger encore. Et alors, elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire. Elle avait pris son corps d'humain. Et avec ses bras faibles, elle avait tiré l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé jusque dans ses bras, enfoncé sa tête dans son cou. Il avait toujours la même odeur, la puanteur du clochard de base, tellement fort qu'elle masquait encore l'odeur de décomposition. Et elle se mit à pleurer. Parce qu'il était mort, parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Pas parce qu'elle revivait la mort d'un autre de ses maîtres ou anticipait la suivante. Parce qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Parce qu'il pourrait plus revenir. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander son nom. Parce que, des années durant, il avait été son ami.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, alors que le soir commençait seulement à pointer à l'horizon, rien ne semblait avoir changé dans l'appartement rue Mortecerf. Mais semblait seulement, se disait Yuffie. Nul doute que l'homme avait réfléchi aux derniers évènements. Et sûrement ne s'était-il pas arrêté à « mon chat est une fille ». Elle connaissait bien Vincent, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait pu passer à l'observer. Elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à tout, parfois même des milliers de choses à la fois. Elle savait qu'il voyait plus de choses que les gens normaux, qu'il remarquait les micro-sourires des gens heureux et le cadavre du clochard. Elle savait aussi qu'il aimait écrire. Plus encore, si bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot que ce terme, « aimer », si vague et si vaste. Elle savait que le peu d'énergie qui n'était pas dévorée par son travail, il l'utilisait pour écrire. Dans ces moments-là, ses doigts semblaient entrer en relation directe avec l'âme du brun. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il écrivait, il le sentait. Il créait quelque chose, un monde nouveau qui purgerait les pêchés de celui-ci, qui paierait sa faute, pour une fois. Il y avait toute la frustration et la rage accumulée la journée qui serrait sa mâchoire, tendait sa gorge, contractait ses épaules, allait jusqu'à faire trembler ses bras pour finir par crisper ses mains et sortir par le bout de ses doigts pour pourrir son ordinateur de lâchetés humaines et autre joyeusetés. Elle savait qu'il écrivait bien. Et elle le ferait publier, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais il était loin de l'avoir compris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue arriver. Elle remarqua qu'il écrivait encore, et s'en voulut de l'avoir interrompu. Il enregistra son travail et ferma son ordinateur. Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lise ? Il se servit un verre de vin rouge, marqua une pause.

« Rien de spécial. »

… Ou la réponse la plus anodine qui soit. Elle soupira encore, et tenta d'attraper le verre du brun. En vain. Il l'éloignait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle tendait son bras vers le vin. C'est pour ça qu'elle détestait les Hommes. Toujours à se croire plus intelligents juste parce qu'ils sont plus grands. Ainsi donc, ils ne se comportaient pas seulement comme ça avec les chats mais aussi entre eux. C'est fou comme les humains sont futiles. Elle tendit encore le bras et tomba lamentablement. C'était mal fichu, le corps humain, franchement. Il n'avait rien pour faciliter le sens de l'équilibre, que ce soit la bipédie, le poids incroyablement mal réparti, les oreilles trop petite et par-dessus tout, l'absence de moustaches et de queue. Et les humains tenaient debout des heures durant sans tomber. Les Hommes sont parfois stupéfiants. Elle se releva et jeta un regard noir au brun qui souriait doucement. On savait toujours où était Le Chat, pas vrai ? Elle tendit de nouveau le bras, et cette fois il le repoussa du dos de la main.

« C'est pas pour les gamines. »

Ladite gamine le regarda, effarée. Certes, elle n'était pas grande. Elle était même petite. Elle l'admettait, elle faisait jeune. Mais tout de même. Elle avait cinq cent vingt trois ans, par Hadès ! Elle le fusilla du regard. Ses dents se firent plus pointues et la pupille de ses yeux s'étendit. Elle eut un sourire pas du tout rassurant et se rapprocha de l'homme à pas de velours. Elle le dépassa, se servit à son tour un verre de vin. Derrière elle sa queue se balançait doucement. Elle était en colère. Vivement, elle se retourna vers lui, et il remarqua que des poils incroyablement longs sortaient de ses sourcils. Elle sourit encore.

« Écoute, l'humain je buvais du vin alors que t'étais encore dans les couilles de ton père, alors si tu t'avises encore une fois de m'appeler gamine… »

Elle laissa le silence refroidir l'atmosphère, puis vida le contenu de son verre sur son vis-à-vis.

« La tâche rouge sur ta chemise sentira le fer. »

Et sur ce, elle prit la bouteille et s'installa sur le canapé pour la vider tranquillement devant la télévision. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision.

.

.

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond sale, tâché de fumée de cigarettes et se retourna. Son cerveau sembla se cogner contre son crâne et elle gémit. La nuit était noire. La veille elle avait dû s'endormir soûle, sur le canapé. Elle tenait très mal l'alcool. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle adorait l'eau, tant qu'elle n'en avait pas plein les poils. Sa tête la lançait encore. Elle fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en exhuma un paquet d'aspirine 1000. Elle l'avala et retourna se coucher, espérant que ça irait mieux le lendemain.

.

.

.

Lorsque Vincent se réveilla, il posa les yeux sur le corps chaud à côté du sien. Il soupira. Elle était encore nue. Il poussa vivement l'épaule de Yuffie de la main. Elle était chaude. Pas chaude comme un corps humain, presque brûlante. La chatte lâcha un miaulement énervé, qui s'embourba dans une toux. Elle avait mal au ventre. Elle se tordit sous les couvertures. Puis, dans un effort incommensurable, elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes, vomit. Vincent se leva à son tour, un sourire presque victorieux sur les lèvres. Il marcha posément jusqu'à la salle de bain pour trouver la jeune fille penchée sur la cuvette, presque amorphe.

« Je te l'avais dit, que t'aurais pas dû boire.

—Ferme-la, l'h- »

Et de nouveau le contenu de son estomac coula de sa gorge aux toilettes. Mais pas que. D'un regard rageur, elle fit sortir Vincent de la pièce qui leva les mains comme pour renoncer. Il y avait quelque chose de rouge. Qui semblait couler de partout, que ce soit de sa bouche, de son nez ou de son vagin. C'était ignoble. Elle toussa du sang dans sa main et le regarda, horrifiée. Puis tomba dans le sommeil.

.

.

.

Toc. Toc-toc.

Ouvrant les yeux en sursaut, la lumière l'éblouit jusqu'à lui faire mal à la tête. Elle avait envie de dormir, encore. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.

« Yuffie. Allez, ça fait des heures que t'es là-dedans. J'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

—Je t'emmerde, Vinnie. »

Elle essuya tant bien que mal le sang au sol –vive la carrelage – et se leva. Tomba. Se releva. Tomba encore. Se releva de nouveau, appuyant douloureusement ses mains sur les meubles, les murs. Et enfin, sortit. Pour tomber encore devant la porte. Elle avait encore envie de vomir. Vincent essaya de l'aider à se relever, et ses ongles griffèrent la main. Il faillit être surpris, puis resta froid. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec un chat énervé. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Yuffie, toujours au sol, jura. Elle se traina difficilement jusqu'au lit et s'assoupit de nouveau.

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couvertes de sueurs froides. Elle vomit puis se rendormit.

.

.

.

La voix de Vincent lui parvenait, de loin. Il avait l'air énervé. Elle l'envoya chier et se rendormit.

.

.

.

Elle se releva un peu. À ses côtés, Vincent écrivait. Elle aurait voulu lire. Si elle ne voyait pas flou. Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal aux entrailles. Si elle ne s'était pas rendormie.

.

.

.

Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et ouvrit les yeux. On disait « Breloque, Breloque, j'ai du jambon ! ».

.

.

.

Elle inspira brusquement par la bouche, s'étouffant sur le coup avec sa salive. Elle se redressa. De son nez coulait du sang noir. Elle eut envie de vomir. L'odeur de fer était partout. Il y avait une bassine à côté du lit. Elle vomit encore.

.

.

.

Vincent la regardait. Il avait peur, un peu. Il avait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas, ni ce qu'elle avait, ni ce qu'il devait faire, ni qui il pouvait appeler. Il se demanda si les chats supportaient particulièrement mal l'alcool. Sur internet, ils disaient qu'ils étaient soûls et pouvaient vomir. Rien sur l'hémorragie. Il la voyait se tordre de douleur, grelotter malgré la température trop élevée de son corps, la laissait tâcher son draps et sûrement son matelas de sang. Il avait mis une serviette, mais il doutait que ça suffise.

.

.

.

Elle voyait des gens de dos, en flou. Tous les mêmes. Ou peut-être était-ce la même personne en plusieurs fois ?

.

.

.

Elle ne voulait plus bouger, plus jamais. Elle n'avait même pas faim.

.

.

.

On lui présenta quelque chose. À manger. Elle cracha, balança sa patte dans la cuillère. Se rendormit.

.

.

.

Vincent la regardait toujours, tout à ses réflexions. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu prendre pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Ça faisait depuis hier matin qu'elle vomissait, crachait du sang. Et était au passage d'une humeur massacrante. Elle n'était pas enceinte quand même ? Non, il était presque certain qu'elle était stérilisée. Il jeta un regard à la porte de la salle de bains. Il sortit de la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Tout était bien rangé, ordonné. Sauf l'aspirine. Il fit des recherches si elle avait atteint le seuil critique il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il regarda les effets, sa peau déjà blanche palissant à vue d'œil. Léthargie ok, grognements et protestations ok, hyperthermie ok, coma… coma ? Hémorragies ? Il lisait la page à toute vitesse. Et, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas d'antidote. Un médecin ne pourrait rien pour un empoisonnement à l'aspirine et un vétérinaire serait démuni face à un corps humain… Il soupira, appela les urgences vétérinaires. Il n'avait rien de spécial à faire. Juste attendre et si ça durait encore, l'emmener voir un véto. Le voilà bien avancé, tiens. La peau de Yuffie était recouverte de sueur. Même dans son sommeil, elle semblait souffrir. Vincent se demanda s'il aurait été aussi inquiet si Yuffie avait été un simple chat. Sûrement que non. Enfin, tout d'abord, si elle n'avait été qu'un simple chat elle n'aurait pas pris d'aspirine.

.

.

.

Elle se redressa légèrement. Dans son ventre, parmi les mille douleurs insupportables de l'empoisonnement, elle sentait un mal nouveau. Un mal qui faisait du bien la faim lui tordait le ventre. Elle voulut parler, mais se rendormit.

.

.

.

Elle avala ce qu'on lui tendait, soupirant en sentant la fraîcheur de l'aliment trouver son palais, sa langue. Elle sourit, doucement. C'était du jambon. Ça lui faisait penser au clochard c'était agréable.

.

.

.

Elle espérait que là où vont les morts, il n'y a plus de société gangrénée par l'argent comme ici. Elle espérait que son ancien maître ne dormait plus sous les ponts.

.

.

.

Vincent la regardait vomir. Elle semblait à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Le midi-même, elle avait souri dans son sommeil, et le brun s'était demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Et quand elle pensait, pensait-elle comme un chat ou comme un humain ? Est-ce que les chats pensaient comme les humains ? Est-ce que, de toute façon, on pensait d'un manière ou n'était-ce là que l'assemblage complexe et aléatoire d'idées qui traversent l'esprit à une vitesse folle et ce, peu importe l'espèce ? Vincent s'en retourna à son ordinateur. Il aimait cette chatte, vraiment, mais pas au point de la regarder vomir des heures durant sans s'occuper. Veiller un malade demande une grande patience et cette patience, le brun ne l'avait pas. Alors il se mit à écrire, une sonate pour piano de Mozart en fond sonore. Et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit depuis son lit, Yuffie ouvrit grand les yeux, elle tremblait, vibrait. Lorsque les accords étaient forts, tout son corps se contractait, et quand le rythme se faisait plus doux elle respirait. Son visage aussi se muait du sourire à la grimace, à la surprise. Elle vivait la musique, l'incarnait. L'incarnait c'est le mot, elle prenait les notes et les mettait dans sa viande, son être physique. Vincent ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce corps qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se tordait penché sur une bassine, et maintenant… _dansait_. Parce qu'il y avait là quelque chose de gracieux, de magique. Finalement, les trois derniers accords résonnèrent, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de la chatte plus encore. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le dos de Yuffie se relâcha mollement sur le matelas, épuisé d'avoir été tant arqué. Et la fille se remit à vomir. Alors, vite, Vincent choisit un autre morceau plus doux, de Tchaïkovski cette fois. Les yeux de la chatte se perdirent presque aussitôt dans le vide. Les violons semblaient sortir de ses yeux. Elle resta inerte quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sayka Shoji entame véritablement le concerto. Alors ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, ses yeux à se mouiller. Ses mains se mirent à bouger au-dessus de sa tête, comme si elles tentaient de dessiner dans l'air cette musique prenante. Ses épaules se crispèrent puis se détendirent, et elle leva ses mains plus haut encore. La musique était là-haut, dans le ciel caché par le plafond, et s'envolait jusqu'aux nuages, jusqu'au anges qui n'existent sûrement pas. Le tempo s'accéléra, se respiration suivit. Le final, intense, la laissa sans souffle et elle sembla mourir avec les dernières notes. Vincent mit la sonate numéro 16 de Mozart. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'elle s'arrête de bouger. Elle était frétillante. Féérique.

.

.

.

Elle sentait son corps se mouvoir contre sa volonté. C'était douloureux, enivrant. Ses yeux ouverts lui transmettaient les images de la chambre. Parfois, son regard se tournait vers Vincent et elle le voyait la fixer fasciné. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Son corps avait toujours raison, quoi qu'il arrive. Les notes se firent plus suaves et ses pieds tournaient de manière élégante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ses pieds puisent être élégants. Un morceau commença encore, puis un autre. Et, finalement, éreintée elle retomba dans le sommeil, comme morte.

.

.

.

Il était sidéré. Plus aucune note ne la réveillait. Il avait tout essayé, de Chopin à Liszt en passant par Adrian von Ziegler ou même Metallica. Tous les styles de musique y étaient passé –il avait tenté les One Direction également, ce qui avait eu pour seul effet de faire vomir Yuffie dans sa léthargie et saigner ses oreilles-, plus rien. Alors il se remit à pianoter sur son ordinateur, quoiqu'encore préoccupé. Il resta dans la chambre jusques au soir, vérifiant régulièrement que Yuffie respirait correctement. Il essaya de lui faire manger du jambon, sans succès. C'est à peine si elle avait soupiré en guise de désapprobation. Elle avait l'air d'être morte, et il avait peur. C'était désagréable, comme une boule dans la gorge et une autre dans le ventre. Sa mâchoire n'arrêtait pas de se contracter, en un tic nerveux qui l'énervait lui-même. Lorsqu'il finit par se coucher à côté du corps chaud –trop chaud –, encore, sa tête fourmillait de mille idées. Il eut l'impression qu'un éternité passa avant qu'enfin il ne s'endorme.

.

.

.

Elle se réveilla, vomit. C'était plutôt agaçant, comme habitude. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux. Enfin, déjà, elle se sentait ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas ces derniers… temps. Si bien sûr on exclut la douleur sourde et pure. Elle se leva précipitamment. Elle devait _absolument_ faire caca. Ou alors elle allait mourir. Enfin, plus probablement se faire dessus mais la perspective d'un Vincent en colère était plutôt inquiétante. Elle allait mourir. À peine fut-elle sur ses jambes qu'elle tomba remarquablement, la face sur le plancher. Magnifique, vraiment. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle arrive à se servir correctement d'un corps humain. L'appartement était vide. Elle fonça vers les toilettes, s'écroula dessus. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait faim, et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir encore dans le ventre à éjecter. Lorsqu'enfin elle eut fini, au prix d'un effort exceptionnel, elle sortit et vacilla jusqu'à la cuisine-salon. Sur le plan de travail il y avait un post-it noté « je vais faire des courses. » Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait mal, très mal pris. Mais Vincent n'aurait pas pu laisser un mot plus rempli de sentiments, alors elle décida de lui pardonner. Surtout que s'il était parti faire les courses il reviendrait avec de la nourriture. Et elle se sentait parfaitement incapable de faire la tête à quelqu'un se présentant à elle de la nourriture à la main. Son corps avait toujours raison, comme elle disait. Le frigidaire était presque vide. Presque seulement, c'était déjà ça de pris. Mais elle n'aimait pas tellement le mot presque. Alors elle le vida totalement.

.

.

.

Il marchait dans les rayons avec classe. Parce qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un comme Vincent d'avoir la classe avec un sac de courses à la main. Quand il avait quitté l'appartement une heure plus tôt, elle dormait toujours d'un sommeil imperturbable. Elle ne se réveillait même plus pour vomir. Il aurait voulu rester à son chevet, mais si jamais elle s'était réveillée dans un appartement sans nourriture, elle en serait devenue folle. Et puis, les chats savent s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Le problème était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle aimait, en dehors du jambon. Les chats son carnivores mais son corps humain nécessitait sûrement un apport en vitamines végétales. Non, franchement, la simple existence de cette fille était une galère.

.

.

.

Elle avait faim. Plus exactement, elle avait encore faim. Elle priait pour que Vincent revienne vite, parce que non seulement elle était affamée –elle pourrait lui faire un procès pour maltraitance envers les animaux – mais en plus elle s'ennuyait. Cet appartement était inintéressant au possible, il n'y avait ni jeu ni balles. Pour jongler, les balles. Elle était un chat, mais tout de même. Avisant d'une pomme, elle la prit. Il y avait trois pommes d'a peu près la même taille et le même poids. Elle pensa à jongler avec. Elle les fit rouler sur ses épaules, sauter dans les airs, elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Finalement, elle se lassa. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement des yeux, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'occuper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Sagement posé sur la table gisait l'ordinateur du brun. Il la détesterait sûrement, l'enguirlanderait peut-être, mais elle n'avait jamais été chatte à s'en faire pour si peu. Au pire, elle remettrait ça sur son dos, pour l'avoir laissée seule dans un appartement aussi vide que le frigidaire.

.

.

.

Quand il arriva, il trouva Yuffie sur son ordinateur. Yuffie réveillée. En forme. Avaient-ils un timing si mauvais que sur les deux jours qu'avait duré sa maladie elle ait dû se réveiller au cours des deux heures durant lesquelles il n'était pas là ? Il retint un soupir et s'avança pour fermer son ordinateur. Elle se retourna vers lui, en sursaut, et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Défensivement, il tendit le saucisson à la brune, qui se jeta dessus et tomba, le précieux met toujours coincé entre ses pattes. Elle planta ses dents dedans et arracha un bout de viande, tentant de le mâcher. Comme ses dents étaient carrées elle prit celles d'un chat et put enfin dévorer son porc.

« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

—Ouaip. En y réfléchissant, je crois me souvenir que l'aspirine c'est toxique pour les chats.

—Tu n'es pas capable de détecter ce qui est mauvais ou non ?

—Ben, c'est-à-dire… l'instinct me le dit, pour sûr. Cependant, sachant que je suis partiellement humaine et que je vis avec des humains depuis plus de cinq siècles, mon sens animal s'est atrophié. À chaque fois que je me transforme, je perds une partie de mon animalité, c'est pour ça que souvent je reste en chat. Les humains sont méprisables tout vaut mieux que de devenir comme eux.

—Je suis humain.

—Mais, Vinnie, tu es mon maître. Je ne peux pas te détester, du moins tant que tu ne me maltraites pas ni ne meurs. Je ne me suis mise à détester ton père qu'après sa mort, par exemple.

—Il savait que tu étais… comme ça ?

—Malheureusement oui.

—Pardon ?

—Non, c'est bon. T'as vachement écrit ces derniers jours dis-moi ! T'as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai proposé ?

—C'est déjà limite que toi tu les lises alors non.

—Alors pourquoi tu as recorrigé tous tes anciens écrits ?

—J'ai dit non. »

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Vincent partit demander les allocations, laissant Yuffie seule dans l'appartement. Elle se jeta sur l'ordinateur, motivée. Elle avait des plans pour Vincent.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra le soir venu, Yuffie avait l'air calme, trop calme. Vincent était fatigué, épuisé. Alors il se laissa simplement tomber sur le canapé, et regarda la chatte, perchée au-dessus de lui.

« Dis, Vinnie ?

—Quoi ?

—Quand j'étais malade…

—Oui ?

—Tu as mis de la musique ?

—Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

—Je me demandais si c'était un rêve. Maintenant, je sais que non.

—Tu étais où, avant ?

—Avant quoi ?

—Cet appartement. »

Ils ne se regardaient pas. Vincent avait les yeux fermés. Il avait envie qu'elle parle, pour pouvoir l'écouter. Elle avait ancré ses yeux sur le plafond. Il était pourri par l'humidité.

« J'ai habité dans des centaines d'endroits. Ton père m'a trouvée dans la rue.

—Pourquoi t'a-t-il ramassée ?

—Je parlais. Avec mon maître.

—Dans la rue ?

—C'était la maison.

—Oh.

—Oui. Oh. C'est une belle maison, le monde, tu sais. Le ciel est le toit le plus merveilleux sous lequel j'ai jamais vécu.

—Ça te manque ?

—Je ne crois pas, pas vraiment. C'était beau parce que j'étais avec lui.

—Tu l'aimais ?

—Plus qu'aucun autre homme. Et il m'a aimée, lui aussi. Il a été mon frère presque. Compagnon de galère comme on dit. Sûrement que s'il m'avait connue sous ma forme humaine on aurait été « meilleurs amis ».

—Mais tu lui parlais, non ?

—Pas quand il s'en souviendrait. Toi, tu étais où avant ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec le père.

—Je sous-louais un appartement au sixième étage sans ascenseur d'un immeuble minable.

—Alors ça ne te change pas beaucoup.

—Hm.

—Dis, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

—Être libre quelques jours encore. Et puis je chercherai un nouveau travail.

—Et tu _veux_ faire quoi ?

—Partir d'ici. Faire exploser l'immeuble. Saccager la tombe de mon père. Dormir.

—Et pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

—Il y a les « À quoi bon ? ».

—T'as pas de copine ? Pour te motiver.

—Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis plutôt… solitaire.

—Pourtant…

—Quoi ?

—Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Mais tu as des choses à dire. Tu ne sais pas comment alors tu les écris. En lisant seulement une ligne, on sait dans quel état d'esprit tu étais quand tu as écrit. Tu mets une partie de ton âme là-dedans.

—C'est pour ça que j'aimerais mieux que tu ne lises pas.

—C'est pour ça que j'aime lire.

—Lis autre chose.

—Et c'est pour ça aussi que d'autres devraient te lire.

—Ouvrir mon cœur à des inconnus ne fait pas partie de mes passe-temps les plus habituels.

—Tu dis des choses justes, et tu les dis bien. Tes romans, ce sont des réflexions. Et le pire, c'est que je crois en avoir compris une bonne partie. »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation. Leurs mots flottaient encore dans l'air, s'ils fermaient les yeux, ils pouvaient les voir s'envoler.

.

.

.

On sonna à la porte. Vincent, enfoui dans les couvertures, ne semblait pas des plus enclins à se réveiller convenablement. Ses cheveux emmêlés se mélangeaient aux draps dans un contraste noir et blanc saisissant. Yuffie ne voulait pas le réveiller, il avait passé la nuit à écrire. S'il était fatigué, il serait de mauvaise humeur, et s'il était de mauvaise humeur elle serait celle qui en paierait les frais. Bon gré mal gré, elle prit sa forme humaine, enfila un T-shirt et ouvrit la porte. En face d'elle se trouvait une femme plutôt jeune, d'à peu près l'âge de Vincent, sûrement, se dit Yuffie. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en deux couettes énergiques. Yuffie n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux roses. Elle avait envie de jouer avec. Elle se voyait déjà planter ses griffes dans les nœuds, couper l'élastique et les voir retomber librement sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui la regardait, un air mi-surpris mi-amusé sur le visage. Elle répondit à ce regard perçant « Oui, bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Yuffie la magnifique et Vincent le ténébreux, que puis-je pour vous ? » en langage du matin, c'est-à-dire quelque chose comme :

« Gn ?

—Euh… Vincent est là ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un, je dérange peut-être ? »

Ah oui. Elle était un chat magique, donc il était normal que les autres n'aient pas connaissance de son existence. Et sa présence en ce lieu pouvait donc paraître suspecte. Nue sous un T-shirt de Vincent encore plus. Vraiment, ça pouvait prêter à confusion. Elle aurait bien expliqué, mais elle avait la flemme. Impérialement, parce qu'elle était un chat, et que quoique glandue, elle avait un égo à entretenir.

« Ouais, tu déranges mais tant qu'à faire, rentre. Vincent dort, comme tout être normalement constitué à… treize heures du mat'. T'es qui, au fait ? »

Les mots étaient à moitié mangés pas les brumes du sommeil mais l'autre sembla comprendre et partit d'un rire franc. Son rire était beau, et ses dents très blanches. Sa jupe mi-longe laissait voir ses jambes fines et ciselées et son débardeur des épaules douces. C'est fou, Yuffie aurait juré qu'on était en plein hiver, pourtant. C'était ça, ce que les humains appelaient une jolie fille. C'était plutôt impressionnant, pour Yuffie. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant. D'une adolescente au mieux. L'étrangère reprit doucement sa respiration et regarda Yuffie. Puis repartit dans un fou rire. Yuffie marmonna quelque chose comme « on chauffe pas le couloir », mais pas trop fort parce que plutôt que « on », c'était surtout Vincent. La… rousse, si tant est que l'on puisse l'appeler ainsi, toussota et répondit enfin.

« Vanille, je m'appelle Vanille.

—Est-ce que tu es comestible, Vanille ? Moi c'est Yuffie. »

Ladite Vanille faillit rire de nouveau mais se retint. Elle entra dans l'appartement, l'observa. Il était bien moins rangé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, quelques objets gisaient au sol. Devant elle, la brune tomba, emportant dans sa chute un ustensile quelconque que, bien sûr, elle ne rattrapa pas en se relevant. Et la rousse comprit.

« Tu veux à boire ?

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

—Euh… Je sais pas utiliser la cafetière ni faire du thé, mais on a de l'eau. Et du lait, s'il en reste. Et du rouge. Ah non, ça y en a plus. »

Vanille rit encore. Yuffie la regarda, épuisée. Si elle était venue la réveiller pour se taper des barres toute seule, elle pouvait bien rentrer chez elle. C'est vrai, ça, elle devait bien être là pour une raison ou une autre. Elle se leva, baragouina un « Vincent » faible, et se rendit dans la chambre. Le brun ne s'était pas réveillé malgré les rires. Il devrait vraiment être crevé. Et Yuffie prit un malin plaisir à le secouer dans tous les sens pour le réveiller. Il grogna mollement, puis lança un regard rageur à la jeune fille. Regard qui perdait une bonne partie de sa crédibilité masqué qu'il était sous les cheveux désordonnés. Yuffie sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Y a quelqu'un pour toi. Vanille qu'elle s'appelle. »

Il la regarda, ahuri.

« T'as quand même pas fait rentrer cette folle ? »

.

.

.

« Donc… cette fille est une amie du fils de ton frère et elle fait son stage professionnel chez toi ?

—Oui.

—Oh, et alors, Yuffie, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans la vie ?

—Comme Vincent !

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Chômeuse ! »

Vincent regarda son chat d'un air blasé, et Vanille rit encore. Savait-elle réagir autrement que par le rire ? Yuffie la suivit, répondant au brun par un regard mi-moqueur mi-amusé. Oui, elle le chambrait plus ou moins, mais c'était dans sa nature, et puis pour une fois elle n'était pas la seule. La rousse se reprit, toussota légèrement. Elle prit un air mortellement sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et qui d'ailleurs, sur son visage naturellement joueur, ne faisait pas du tout sérieux.

« Dis-moi Yuffie, tu as quel âge exactement ? »

Son cerveau tourna à tout vitesse dans sa tête, c'était combien la majorité ici déjà ? La jeune femme la regardait, dans l'expectative. Ah oui !

« Bientôt dix-sept ans.

—Tu es encore dans tes études ?

—Oui, mais d'ici deux trois ans je commencerai à bosser. »

La rousse approuva et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« Mais dis-moi, dix-sept ans, c'est l'âge des mecs, non ?

—Bah c'est-à-dire que… non. Juste non.

—Quoi ? T'aimes les filles ? Ça tombe bien je suis célibataire ! Et en plus moi j'aime tout le monde !

—Euh non plus c'est juste que… je suis trop dans mes études, je pense pas à me trouver de copain ou de copine. Faute de temps.

—C'est si difficile les études pour être chômeur au final ?

—Oui, je fais du droit social pour m'assurer de le toucher ! »

Vanille rigola à moitié, incapable de dire si la brune était sérieuse ou non. Vincent, lui, était simplement consterné. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour déblatérer autant d'âneries à la seconde sans que la rousse ne le remarque ? Mais si elle avait dit « Yo, je suis le chat magique de Vincent ! », est-ce que ce serait forcément mieux passé ?

« Ah au fait Vincent, tu sais pas la dernière !

—Hm ?

—J'ai mis un papier « Hors Service » sur la machine à café. Pendant deux jours.

—Et ?

—Jérôme et Ludovic sont partis en congé, Lassa a fait une crise de nerfs et le boss a reçu tellement de plaintes qu'il s'est mis à pleurer devant tout le monde. Hier, je me suis servi un café. T'aurais vu la tête de tout le monde quand ils ont compris que la machine marchait ! Ils se sont tous jetés dessus. Du coup, maintenant, elle est vraiment cassée. »

Et elle éclata de rire, encore. Yuffie lui tendit la patte et Vanille la frappa. Deux emmerdeuses qui se trouvent, c'est sublime. Elle commencèrent à discuter à voix basse, de conneries passées et futur, et Vincent se dit qu'il pouvait commencer à avoir peur.

.

.

.

Lorsque Vanille partit, le soir était déjà tombé sur la ville et il commençait à faire faim. Quoique Yuffie lui ait proposé de rester, elle avait préféré rentrer chez elle sous le regard dur de Vincent. Dit regard qui s'était à présent posé sur le brune, encore toute joyeuse qu'elle était de cette nouvelle rencontre. Elle se détourna de la porte et se cala dans le canapé, une tranche de jambon de pays dans une main et du bœuf dans l'autre. Vincent soupira. Ce chat n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était qu'être un humain. Bien sûr, vous diriez, c'est évident qu'on ne lui a pas appris qu'il faut manger des légumes et prendre des douches, pas plus qu'on ne lui a dit de ranger ses affaires ou de travailler puisque ? C'est un chat, un chat n'a pas besoin de légumes, fait sa toilette seul, n'a pas d'affaires et est dépendant de son maître. La belle vie. Le brun s'avança vers elle et prit de ses mains le morceau de bœuf encore saignant, pour le remplacer pas une pomme. Elle grogna.

« Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

— Manger uniquement de la viande risque de te tuer. D'autant qu'il faut la faire cuire.

— Et… elle désigna la pomme, ça ? J'en fais quoi ?

— Tu la manges.

— T'es sûr que ça se mange ? Vraiment ? J'ai pas tellement confiance, garde- la.

— Non, tu vas me faire le plaisir de la manger, je suis ton maître bon sang !

— Et tu as déjà réussi à forcer un chat à manger quelque chose ? Un chien, un furet je dis pas, ils sont cons comme leurs pattes. Pour forcer un chat à manger, il faut avoir un avantage physique considérable sur lui, et accepter qu'il grogne miaule morde et griffe pendant et après l'opération. Et, sous cette forme, tu n'as pas l'avantage nécessaire. Donc non.

— Tu vas manger cette pomme.

— Non.

—Si

—Non

—Si

—Non

—Si

—Non

—C'est puéril enfin Yuffie !

—Quoi ? J'ai dit que je mangerai pas ce truc je le mangerai pas c'est tout.

—Je peux ne pas acheter de viande pendant un certain temps.

—Comme si. T'as autant besoin de protéines que moi.

—Des protéines comme on en trouve dans les poivrons, le soja…

—Franchement ? Mais rien que les noms donnent envie de vomir !

—Ça risque d'être ton régime pendant un certain temps si tu refuses de manger cette pomme.

—Et bien soit. Je mangerai pas ça quand même. »

.

.

.

Voilà pour cette première partie ! Il ne se passe pas forcément grand-chose proportionnellement à la longueur, mais c'est pour planter le décor déjà, tout ça…

Il y aura sûrement trois parties au total, et peut-être un exodos. J'ai presque fini la troisième partie donc je devrais pas mettre trois ans à poster.

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Mata nee ^^ !


	2. La Place aux Pendus

Yo !

C'est dur les cours, alors je sais pas quand j'aurai fini la troisième partie mais en attendant, voilà déjà la deuxième, La Place aux Pendus ! J'introduis un nouveau personnage que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

Un grand merci à Eclipse et à Rin pour leurs reviews ~ !

Bonne lecture !

 **Le Chat Botté – Deuxième Partie**

 **La Place aux Pendus**

 _« Et bien soit. Je mangerai pas ça quand même. »_

.

.

.

La pluie bruinant sur la ville produisait en tombant sur le goudron noir une buée sale aux relents de pollution, enfouissant derrière son rideau couleur tristesse le visage des passants. Ses poils se mouillaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait. Elle sentait les gouttes d'eau s'accrocher à eux comme des tiques avant de s'enfoncer dans son pelage jusques à sa peau blanche. Les pieds des gens écrasaient le sol dans un bruit mat et mouillé, propulsant sur elle un peu de l'eau marronnasse des flaques. Ses pattes étaient déjà trempées, alors qu'elle était sortie à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. L'eau remontait, suivant ses poils, juste entre ses coussinets, et elle savait qu'un humain aurait attrapé la mort comme ça. Pourtant, c'est à peine si elle avait froid. Elle était en colère, même, en rage contre son abruti de maître. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était, justement, et elle trouvait qu'il en abusait outrageusement. En la privant de nourriture, par exemple. Ah non, pardon, excusez-la, c'est une mauvaise langue, il laissait pour elle dans le frigidaire et sur la table des fruits et des légumes. Sincèrement ? Vous avez déjà fait manger une courgette à un chat ? La bonne blague. Et ce crachin qui salissait sa ville avec son humidité, pourrissait le bois et faisait remonter à la surface l'intérieur des égouts. Chaque goutte d'eau lui rappelait à quel point elle avait faim. Elle devait remonter jusqu'au centre touristique de la ville. Traverser les rues puantes et étouffantes, éviter les pieds violents des humains qui pullulaient dans la cité le regard triste, perdus dans la monotonie des grandes villes. Elle se souvenait la campagne de chez elle, les rires des femmes qui travaillent dans les rizières pour alimenter les soldats, du temps où elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle se souvenait les champs de l'Ouest, les moissonneurs et le moulin où elle avait chassé les souris, un temps. Elle se rappelait avoir vu le ciel éclairé par les étoiles et la lune, grandiose, lorsque des villages entiers se rassemblaient pour fêter l'équinoxe. Elle se rappelait la nouvelle lune où on avait voulu la sacrifier en Sabbat, et où ces pseudo-sorcières l'avaient prise pour un grand démon des enfers. Elle se souvenait avoir aimé ces femmes jetées à ses pieds dans un obscénité insoutenable, leur air euphorique de bacchantes, la perdition et l'espoir dans leurs yeux. Elle avait aimé ces yeux qui cherchaient en elle un salut, une aide. Elle se souvenait les avoir prises en pitié. Elle se souvenait être restée près d'une année avec elles, elle se souvenait avoir été adorée et suivie. Ces femmes avaient été ses filles. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur de leur chair brûlant sur le bûcher. Et du sourire du badaud qui regardait le spectacle. Si ce jour-là, il y avait eu de la pluie comme aujourd'hui, peut-être le feu n'aurait-il pas pris si vite, peut-être aurait-elle pu les sauver de ces humains effrayés. Mais la bruine qui propageait la pollution dans la ville aujourd'hui n'aurait su éteindre aucun feu. D'ailleurs aucun feu ne brûlait plus dans les villes, aussi cette question ne se posait-elle jamais. Cependant la chasse aux sorcières n'avait jamais cessé, Yuffie était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle se déroulait encore sous les yeux de tout un chacun, dans la rue et sur les places, sur internet et les téléphones, c'était une violence plus lente, plus insidieuse, moins démonstrative. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? L'Homme continue d'avoir peur de la liberté et de la différence après tous ces siècles, alors que peut-on faire ? Rien. Et les Sabbats sont devenus des orgies, des « teufs ». Juste quelques Enfants Perdus à la Peter Pan, qui trouvent refuge dans un bois, une clairière pour profiter et croire que ce pays imaginaire-là ne disparaître pas quand on grandira, puisqu'on ne peut arrêter le temps. Elle aurait voulu soupirer, mais ce corps ne pouvait que grogner de mécontentement. Elle se planta à côté des jambes nues d'une allemande, sur la terrasse couverte d'un restaurant, et se mit à miauler. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années, lui semblait-il, mais un chat trempé de pluie est toujours _tellement mignon_. Pitoyable, plutôt. La femme darda ses yeux verts sur elle, et elle miaula encore, se frottant à ses jambes. Elle se laissa caresser, ronronna même, et un bout de viande lui fut donné. Enfin, enfin de la viande ! Elle ronronna plus encore et on la resservit, puis elle partit faire d'autres tables. Partout on la touchait, et elle devait ronronner. Elle devenait ce que les humains appellent couramment une putain. La chatte tapineuse, en tournée toute la semaine !

.

.

.

Vincent était assis à la table de la cuisine, une cigarette se consumant lentement dans ses doigts. Devant lui, son ordinateur semblait le narguer. Et son logiciel de traitement de texte qui osait le regarder avec sa grande page blanche, lui aussi, le narguait. Beau nom de syndrome, la page blanche, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la couleur de la page, même si la trame de fond est rouge ou noire ou jaune, c'est pareil. Il ne pouvait pas écrire. Depuis des années qu'il vivait, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu ce problème. Il y avait eu des pannes d'inspiration, des difficultés à s'y mettre. Mais là, il sentait que c'était différent. Il était préoccupé, inquiet, et ça lui bousillait la tête, ça prenait tout son cerveau. Ça allait finir par l'avaler, un jour. Si Yuffie ne revenait pas, par exemple. Bien sûr que les chats fuguent, surtout quand on ne leur donnait pas à manger. D'autant que ledit chat pouvait ouvrir une porte et taper un code – enfin, c'est pas comme si son appartement avait vraiment un code mais les boutons étaient là quand même – et partir sans dire au revoir. Elle se vengeait de lui, sûrement. De la priver de viande. Mais ça faisait déjà trois jours, et elle aurait pu, quoi ? trouver un nouveau maître, avec une vraie maison avec un canapé confortable qui sent bon le propre, et qu'essaye pas de lui faire bouffer la salade verte qui pousse dans la terre. Ou elle aurait pu se faire écraser par une voiture, tout comme elle aurait juste pu quitter la ville, comment savoir ? Pour savoir, il aurait fallu sortir et Vincent avait envie de tout, sauf de sortir. Mais à présent, il s'ennuyait. L'appartement n'était pas spécialement vide ni triste, c'était toujours le même. Un peu moins bruyant un peu moins sale, un peu plus lui. C'était son environnement idéal pour vivre et écrire en paix. Mais il ne pouvait plus écrire, le voilà le problème. Parce qu'il était inquiet. La boucle est bouclée il ne pouvait rien faire sauf attendre, espérer, boire un peu de ce vin qui ressemble à ses yeux, jusques à la lie. Si, il pouvait sortir. Mais il ne voulait pas, déjà oublié ? Alors il serait patient. Il boirait et fumerait un peu (trop). Il écrirait pas.

.

.

.

Sur une marche de la placette se tenait un gamin, le regard soufflant sur les gens un espoir doux et chaud comme le corps d'un enfant qui dort. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yuffie voyait ce petit garçon ici. À dire vrai, il était presque toujours sur la Place aux Pendus. Le petit garçon la regarda, intéressé. Il sortit de sa poche un petit gâteau sec en forme de poisson, et son mouvement ressemblait à un oiseau blessé qui ne saurait bouger qu'une aile, qu'il tend quand même vers le ciel. Il tendit son aile d'humain à la chatte, qui s'approcha doucement, lentement, renifla le biscuit. Ça avait l'air bon. Le gamin le posa sur ses mains en coupe qu'il amena sous le museau de Yuffie. La chatte écarquilla les yeux. Ce petit garçon, là. Ce pauvre gosse qu'avait pas l'air trop dégourdi non plus, ouais lui, il avait fait un truc que personne avait fait avant. C'était peut-être pas intentionnel, mais il venait de la respecter, et de lui permettre de bouffer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas le goût de pluie sale de goudron et de semelles. Alors elle ronronna et se laissa manger dans la main du petit homme. Elle laissa la main un peu sale d'avoir trop traîné dehors se poser sur ses poils, les ongles fourrés de crasse s'enfoncer sous son pelage pour gratter son cou, le dessus de sa tête. Il souriait. Il avait de jolis cheveux fins et roses comme des fils d'araignée et un regard calme frangé de la soie des vers. Sa peau était opalescente et lumineuse comme la nacre d'une huître perlière. La nature entière semblait s'être rassemblée pour créer un être bâtard de Gaïa. Il se dégageait de lui une paix enfantine, et dans la tête de Yuffie vinrent résonner quelques mots, quelques phrases sur les enfants et les adultes, les quelques mots qui disaient pourquoi elle les aimait quoiqu'elle ne supportât ni leurs cris ni leurs pleurs. La raison pour laquelle elle se laissait aller à espérer qu'ils restent tels quels en grandissant. L'adulte est un grand enfant qui croit qu'il sait, et l'enfant est un petit adulte qui sait qu'il croit. Lorsqu'elle regardait ses yeux clairs comme le cristal de roche, leur air vague semblait accéder à une réalité alternative. De ses mains il pourrait écarter les pans du rideau de pluie derrière lequel se cache la ville et d'un souffle il éloignerait les nuages qui recouvrent le soleil. En un clignement d'yeux seulement, il ferait tomber des couleurs sur les murs gris, et avec un rire il ouvrirait les portes de peau qui masquent les pupilles des gens sur la beauté, les diamants par terre qu'il faut regarder pour trouver. Et en un mot il ferait parler ce chat qu'il a aidé, qui l'a aidé ?

« Tu n'es pas un chat normal, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuffie le regarda, à peine surprise. Les enfants savent voir ça, savent croire en ça.

« Non. »

L'enfant sourit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas de parents ?

—Ma mère m'a chassée de son foyer deux mois après ma naissance.

—C'est triste.

—C'est plutôt normal, chez les chats. J'ai un maître maintenant.

—Il est gentil ? »

Un homme passa devant eux, elle ne répondit pas. Il la regarda, une interrogation légère comme une plume dans le regard.

« Les grandes personnes, dit-elle, elle ne doivent pas m'entendre, tu comprends ?

—Pourquoi ?

—Ils ont peur, ils ne croient pas en la magie des petites choses.

—Tu es un chat magique ?

—Oui. Je m'appelle Yuffie.

—Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

—Rien.

—Ça veut dire « Rien » ou ça veut rien dire ?

—Ça veut rien dire.

—Ça aussi, c'est triste.

—Non, maintenant ça veut dire moi. Tu n'as jamais rencontré de Yuffie avant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que c'est mon prénom, tu comprends ? Ma colère et mon amour, tout comme mes joies et mes peines, tout ça, c'est _Yuffie_. Ça veut dire les millions de choses qui sont (en) moi.

—C'est beau.

—Et toi ? Est-ce que ton nom te plaît ?

—Moi on m'appelle Espoir. Pourtant parfois, je ne suis pas que _Hope_.

—Un mot, un nom, quatre lettres. C'est parfois réducteur. Ce qui est quelque chose est fixe, c'est autant un avantage qu'un désavantage. Mais sache que même si tu n'es plus Espoir par moments, tu seras toujours Hope. Parce que maintenant depuis le jour de ta naissance et jusqu'à celui où on t'oubliera, Hope ce sera toi.

—Merci, _Yuffie_. »

Le nom de la fille sonnait comme une brise de printemps dans laquelle virevoltent des pétales blancs de fleurs pures. Elle sourit intérieurement. C'est vrai, son nom était beau, aussi beau qu'elle pouvait être belle, et son nom à lui prenait mille autre sens nouveaux. En fait non, ce n'était pas beau, pas encore. Mais ils pouvaient faire en sorte de rendre magnifiques ces lettres qu'on avait apposées sur leurs visages.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas de parents ?

—Je vis avec ma sœur, mais elle travaille beaucoup. Sans elle la maison est un peu vide, alors je viens dans la rue.

—Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est mieux ?

—C'est plein de monde. Je ne suis plus seul, tu vois ?

—Ah.

—Mais même quand c'est bondé à un point tel qu'on peut à peine marcher, c'est vide d'elle. Ton maître est là pendant la journée ?

—Ouaip. Il travaille pas il est au chômedu.

—C'est quoi ?

—C'est quand t'as pas de travail.

—Ça doit être bien ! J'aimerais bien que ma sœur ce soit pareil pour elle.

—Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, quand tu ne travailles pas, tu n'as pas d'argent.

—Alors je ferais un potager avec elle.

—Et pour payer la maison ?

—On fera une cabane dans les bois avec tout ce qu'on pourra trouver.

—C'est une belle idée. Je trouve que ton nom te va bien. »

.

.

.

Bzzzz. Bz. Bzzz. BzzzzzzZzzzzz … … Bz. … Bzzz.

Vincent suivait des yeux la mouche perdue dans la pièce. Est-ce que, comme lui, elle s'ennuyait à tourner en rond dans cet appartement vide de Yuffie ? Elle se posait une seconde sur le plafond et puis de nouveau son vol perçait désagréablement le silence dans la pièce. Elle tournait entre les murs, voletait jusqu'à la lumière clignotante de la servante de la cuisine – Vincent devrait penser à la changer. Il n'avait pas envie. – puis venait se poser dur la table, cherchant quelque denrée pourries. Mais il n'y avait sur la table qu'un cendrier rempli de mégots et un verre de vin. Et un ordinateur qui affichait une page aussi vide que le cendrier était plein. Parfois, elle venait se noyer dans le verre de vin, restait à patauger mollement dans le liquide rouge alcoolisé puis parvenait enfin à sortir soûle et titubante. Elle était pitoyable. Vraiment, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Il se leva et tituba comme la mouche jusqu'à la cuisinière , il ouvrit le frigidaire. C'était déprimant. Il n'y avait que des légumes. Et il détestait ça. Quelle idée, aussi. C'était juste pour le bien de Yuffie, à la base. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait comme un con à mater ses poivrons, dans l'espoir futile qu'ils se transforment en steak. Il avait l'espoir, vraiment. Les chats magiques existaient bien alors pourquoi les poivrons ne pourraient-ils pas se transformer hein ? Pour absolument aucune raison. Et pour absolument aucune raison il restait à fixer ses légumes la porte du frigidaire maintenue ouverte par une de ses mains, molle, tandis que l'autre pendait lourdement au bout de son bras. Il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il avait le teint pâle, enfin, plus pâle encore qu'avant, et des cernes noires creusaient sur son visage un tableau déprimant. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient sur ses hanches en un bourdia noir et sec, tombant parfois devant son visage. Depuis deux jours, il avait arrêté de les remettre en place, aussi recouvraient-ils ses yeux la majeure partie de la journée. Il ne se lavait pas, non plus. Il se sentait déprimé, et il avait l'air dépressif. Il ressemblait au chômeur de base, triste et blasé. Il sentait mauvais. Ça ne le gênait même plus. Avant, il se rendait compte maintenant, c'était Yuffie qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau, en quelque sorte. Ou alors, elle avait tiré son visage à la surface et, se reposant sur elle, il n'avait pas senti ses jambes s'affaiblir sous l'eau. Et quand elle était partie, le poids de ses jambes l'avait traîné par le fond, et maintenant qu'il était coulé, il peinait à respirer. Il se noyait, comme les marins les SDF et les toxicos. Comme le chômeur qu'il était, tout simplement. Il n'arrivait même plus à écrire. Pourtant, outre la fatigue extrême qui le tiraillait – ne rien faire est une activité des plus épuisantes – son visage n'affichait toujours aucune émotion. Pas de tristesse, pas un seul tic nerveux ni au niveau du sourcil ni au coin de la bouche. Sa carapace était plus ferme et rigide que jamais, c'était sa réaction naturelle à la souffrance.

.

.

.

« Dis, ton maître, il est seul chez toi ?

—Ouaip.

—Pourquoi tu n'y retournes pas alors ?

—J'ai pas envie. Y a même pas de viande là-bas.

—C'est pour ça ?

—Hm ?

—C'est pour ça que tu rentres pas chez toi ?

—Ouaip.

—Ça fait des année qu'il n'y a pas eu de viande chez moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte combien c'est cher. »

Cette phrase n'avait pas l'air de venir de lui, pas directement. Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'ils se parlaient, Yuffie commençait à le connaître. On aurait plus dit une phrase qui lui aurait été dite longtemps auparavant et qu'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment mais qu'il admettait et donc acceptait de répéter puisqu'elle était comprise dans son esprit comme une vérité. Cependant ne saisissant pas l'étendue de la portée de ces paroles, il s'abstenait de les modifier. C'était une réalité qui le dépassait, il avait absolument conscience de ça. Elle baissa le regard. Non, elle ne se rendait pas compte. À vrai dire, elle avait beau parler autant qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait jamais totalement saisi le concept de l'argent chez les humains. Ils avaient un don incroyable pour créer des trucs chiants, inutiles et qui manquent à tout le monde alors qu'à la base ce n'est pas nécessaire parce que ? soyons sincères, ces bouts de papier que les humains chérissent tant, c'était rien. Ça brûlait vite, ça se déchirait plus facilement que le cœur d'une vierge, et tout le monde se plaignait de ne pas en avoir assez. Yuffie avait vaguement compris comment en avoir, à quoi ça servait, mais jamais où et pourquoi ce machin était-il créé. Ça foutait juste encore plus la merde entre les humains, pour changer. Ce serait cool si une fois dans leur existence, les humains se décidaient à faire un truc vraiment bien. Ses sourcils de chat se froncèrent sensiblement et le garçon lui lança un sourire indulgent. Et elle qui se laissait presque se faire engueuler par un humain qui n'avait pas un dixième de son âge, pas un vingtième. Sûrement avait-il vécu moins d'un cinquantième de son expérience à elle, alors d'où pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Ah oui. Il était humain. Ça pouvait expliquer toutes les conneries au monde, ou presque. L'orgueil. La luxure. La démesure. L'avarice. La jalousie. La colère. La paresse. Tout ça était en lui, et ce quoi qu'il fasse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfaitement appréciable, et là sans doute résidait toute la complexité du genre humain. Ses yeux lui sourirent comme une excuse que jamais elle ne prononcerait à voix haute, et il sembla comprendre.

« Tu as déjà essayé de manger ce qu'il te proposait ?

—Non. C'est dégueu, les fruits et les légumes.

—C'est pas très bon en goût mais c'est bon pour la santé.

—Pour toi, peut-être, tu es omnivore, mais je suis carnivore. Je ne mange des trucs verts que pour me purger, et j'en garde pas un excellent souvenir à chaque fois.

—C'est quoi se purger ?

—C'est quand on se fait vomir si on a mangé quelque chose de mauvais. Et pour se forcer à vomir, rien ne vaut de l'herbe ou des légumes.

—Est-ce que les humains font ça aussi ?

—Non, pas à ma connaissance. Enfin, tu peux le faire si tu cherches à atteindre un état physique et spirituel supérieur, mais c'est pas dans ta nature.

—Et comment on fait ?

—Il faut trouver les chamans du Sud-est, dans la contrée aux mille couleurs. Là-bas, il faut trouver le détroit où les tissus plongés dans l'eau la parent de teintes plus vives les unes que les autres, et demander à une femme assise au bord de l'eau où est la plus haute montagne du monde. Elle te montrera un chemin qu'il faut suivre et qui te conduira jusqu'un vieil homme au somment d'une montagne. Il te donnera ce qu'il appelle de l'Ayahusca, liqueur de lianes et tu devras boire. Plusieurs jours durant, ton esprit sera loin de ton corps qui se purgera entièrement, éliminant l'intégralité des toxines de ton corps. Le seul problème est que si notre corps est trop pollué, il est possible de mourir. Mieux vaut s'assainir un maximum avant de boire les lianes. Le chaman est toujours là pour guider l'esprit dans son voyage mais il ne peut totalement empêcher le corps de dépérir.

—Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

—J'ai beaucoup vécu, beaucoup voyagé. J'ai vu les hommes et la nature, l'harmonie et la guerre.

—Quel âge tu as ?

—Quelque chose comme cinq cent vingt-trois ans. Si je me souvient bien, j'aurais cinq cent vingt-quatre dans un peu plus d'un mois.

—Du coup, ça fait que tu es née quand ?

—Je suis née le quatrième soleil de la lune gelée durant la sept cent quarantième révolution complète du soleil depuis la Grande Révolution.

— Tu m'apprendras des choses ? Moi je n'ai que 9 ans. »

.

.

.

Il se réveilla en un petit bond. Il était persuadé qu'il était en train de tomber, mais non. Sa tête reposait bien sagement sur la table, avant qu'il ne se redresse subitement. Il avait faim, mais la simple idée de bouger le fatiguait. La mouche qu'il avait observée plus tôt gisait à présent sur la table, morte. Non, il ne l'avait pas tuée, quel intérêt aurait-il bien pu avoir à le faire ? Ça lui aurait seulement coûté un effort qu'il ne voulait pas fournir, pour au final aboutir au même résultat qu'en continuant à paresser. Il ouvrit son ordinateur par réflexe, et il sentait le poids de ses bras tirer sur les muscles de son épaule. C'est lourd, un bras. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, mais quand bien même il aurait essayé, il n'aurait pas pu se lever. Il se planta devant la page toujours blanche, toujours vierge. Il l'aurait violée. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il (n') allait (pas) écrire, mais ses pensées s'éloignèrent de tout ça et partirent loin, là où était Yuffie, là où elle avait été, là où elle pourrait être, la où elle serait bientôt, là où il voudrait qu'elle soit – il ne savait pas. Elle était partout. Il posta ses doigts juste au-dessus du clavier à écrire et attendit, comme tous les jours. Ça lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose. D'essayer. C'était faux, il restait juste des journées entières l'intérieur des poignets posés sur son ordinateur, les doigts immobiles, suspendus dans une position d'attente, comme s'il allait écrire, comme si. Et son esprit était ailleurs, très loin de ses doigts gourds, et pourtant, en pensant à Yuffie, sans vraiment trop s'en rendre compte, il se mit à écrire.

.

.

.

Elle était couchée sur le sol, roulée en boule sur les pavé au-dessous d'un pont. Hope lui avait proposé de venir chez lui, bien sûr, tant qu'elle n'avait pas de logement, mais elle avait refusé. On le lui avait dit, même, on le lui avait dit un million de fois qu'entretenir un chat c'est pas facile et ça coûte cher. Comme la viande. En plus, chez l'enfant il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de viande donc… Elle devrait rentrer sans doute. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Vincent en son absence, elle risquait d'en mourir… c'était son maître, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle devait vivre chez lui, quoi qu'elle en pense. Mais pour revenir et rester là-bas, il fallait qu'il y ait de la viande. Parce que ce machin là, cette pomme. C'était pas mangeable, elle en était certaine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve de ces bouts de papier qui rendent les hommes fous. Et elle ne pouvait pas faire ça sous sa forme féline, un chat ne fait pas la manche, il miaule pour des caresses et de la nourriture à la limite mais enfin ? Personne ne donne de l'argent à un chat, c'est absolument stupide. Et pour se transformer elle avait besoin de vêtements. Se balader nue ne la gênait pas personnellement, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la loi qui interdisait l'outrage à la pudeur ou un truc du genre. Hope avait bien une sœur, non ?

.

.

.

Elle dansait, sautait. La pluie qui tombait toujours coulait sur sa peau, suivait chacun de ses mouvements, et si elle balançait ses bras, elle envoyait dans l'air l'eau sale qui suivait la ligne de son bras jusqu'au bout des ses doigts fins. De la pointe de son pied tendu, roulant la hanche et jetant sa jambe, elle caressait une flaque et faisait gicler l'eau loin, sur les gens qui la regardaient. Parfois, quand ses jambes étaient fatiguées de supporter son poids, elle sautait et atterrissait sur ses mains, sous les regards émerveillés des enfants, ébahis des adultes, sous le « Ooh » qui secoue la foule et la petite rumeur qu'elle savait créer. Alors elle ramenait ses pieds jusqu'à sa tête, le dos cambré au maximum et souriait avec ses yeux de chat. Elle écartait les jambes en un grand écart certain et comptait les gouttes qui tombaient et rebondissaient sur la plante de ses pieds. C'était presque trop facile. La souplesse, elle l'avait naturellement, et la grâce ça s'acquiert. Les humains étaient scotchés, les yeux comme accrochés à cette danse bacchanale. Ils regardaient son ventre bouger et ses cheveux se coller contre son visage, trempés. De dessous leurs parapluies, ils regardaient l'eau du ciel se déverser sur le corps quasi-nu de la jeune femme qui étaient encore presque une enfant. Elle était aussi trempée qu'une soupe, les vêtements de la sœur de Hope lui collaient à la peau et ses cils étaient lourds de gouttes d'eau, mais dans ses yeux brûlait un feu qui se propageait, réchauffait tout son corps, faisait se tordre ses poignets et rouler ses hanches dans une chaleur insoutenable. Elle pensait à ses femmes qui s'étaient tordues devant elle comme des possédées, elle pensait à leurs corps brûlant, aux flammes cruelles qui léchaient leurs corps et à l'odeur entêtante de l'encens qu'elle avait fait brûler par-dessus leurs cendres. Et sa tête allait exploser, trop pleine de souvenirs qu'elle était, alors elle dansait plus fort et plus vite, elle laissait le vent balayer son corps, pousser ses jambes et faire valser ses cheveux. Elle le suivait, cherchait en lui le rythme effréné qui la conduirait au nirvana. Elle dansait comme une fanatique dans une sorte de transe, la musique qui se jouait dans sa tête était connue d'elle seule, irrégulière comme le désir, elle perdait l'équilibre et le retrouvait aussitôt, s'appuyant sur l'air pour se redresser et sur sa souplesse pour continuer de chuter en rythme. Il y avait entre le monde et elle une mince couche de différences, comme si la pluie les séparait en une vitre sans tain. Ils l'observaient, et elle avait à peine conscience de leur présence. L'odeur de la pluie se mêlait à celle de la terre entre les pavés, effaçant celle des humains et de leurs cigarettes. L'eau qui coulait partout sur son corps se mêlait à la sueur qui perlait sous ses aisselles et dans son dos, comme on masque un secret. Finalement elle tomba au sol, épuisée, une grâce feinte dans le lâcher prise sur ses jambes. Elle sourit aux humains, et fit passer le chapeau qui n'était qu'un bout de tissus ceint d'un lacet. Sur elle, traversant la foule avec une dextérité infinie, elle sentait le regard perçant de Hope qui semblait la jauger. Elle mit la bourse improvisée dans sa poche et se retourna vers son ami, abrité sous un porche de verre crasseux. Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol sec. Toutes les forces dont elle était pourvues semblaient s'échapper par les pores de sa peau.

« Ça fait bizarre…

—Quoi ?

—De te parler sous ma forme humaine. Que tu me voies comme ça.

—C'est du pareil au même, pour moi.

—Ah ? Tu es vraiment quelqu'un.

—Quelqu'un comment ?

—Je sais pas. De bien, sûrement, mais c'est vachement complaisant de dire « t'es quelqu'un de bien », tu trouves pas ? C'est ce que les humains disent quand ça les arrange, quand on ils ont besoin de demander un service.

—Mais quand on est face à quelqu'un de bien, on lui dit quoi du coup ?

—Rien. On lui sourit, on lui fait un câlin. Il y a mille autres façon de dire des choses que parler.

—C'est difficile…

—C'est pas si simple de communiquer, les gens sont compliqués. La société est régie par des millions, quoi ? Des milliards de règles tacites, voire ineffables.

—Tu as l'air jeune…

—Je fais pas mes cinq cent piges, pas vrai ?

—À peine quinze… Ou alors, on dirait que tu n'as pas d'âge, entre neuf et trente ans. »

.

.

.

Les mille doigts de la pluie frappaient les vitres lourdement, et les siens quittèrent le clavier. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il devait y avoir des fautes il avait à peine regardé ses doigts. Il pensa à Yuffie qui était encore là, dehors, sous la pluie peut-être. Est-ce qu'un chat magique pouvait attraper un rhume ? Est-ce qu'elle avait froid, ou ses poils la couvraient-ils assez ? Il jeta un œil à sa page. Page noire de mots, pages noires de phrases. L'heure avait avancé de centaines de minutes, et dix mille mots étaient là, tout chauds tout beaux sur son écran. Il se mit à relire. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne savait pas.

.

.

.

Elle tenait le T-shirt court d'une main tremblante. Il était encore imbibé de pluie – elle avait essayé de le faire sécher pourtant. À contrecœur elle l'enfila, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester nue, hein ? En plus elle avait froid. Il ne pleuvait plus. Non, messieurs dames ! Il neigeait doucement. Arrivés au sol, les flocons auraient pu former un calme voile blanc si seulement les bottes rembourrées des citadins ne les écrasaient pas avec toute la lourdeur de l'habitude. Bah. Elle aurait plus chaud en dansant. Ses pieds étaient rouges de froid, et quand elle les frappait contre le sol, elle avait l'impression de mille aiguilles se plantant dans sa peau, transperçant sa viande jusque le haut de sa jambe. Un homme arriva derrière elle. Elle le regarda. Il était grand, enfin, bien plus grand qu'elle, de longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Comme Vincent, pensa-t-elle. Peu importait. Ses yeux légèrement bridés la fixaient profondément. Il dénoua l'écharpe qui enserrait son cou et la lui tendit. Prudemment, elle s'avança, saisit le tissus et le ramena d'un coup sec à elle. L'ombre d'un sourire sembla passer sur ses lèvres, mais à peine eut-elle cligné des yeux qu'il ne restait plus rien d'autre qu'un visage dur. Ç'avait dû être une imagination. Il hocha la tête élégamment, et elle fit de même, peu sûre. Et il partit. Quand il fut loin, elle étudia l'écharpe, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il l'avait prise pour une SDF ? Bof, c'était pas vraiment faux.

.

.

.

Il devait sortir. Il avait faim. Il n'avait plus ni vin ni cigarettes et tous les légumes avaient pourri. Il ouvrit la porte. La referma. Ah, oui. Il était en pyjama. Pour sortir, il fallait s'habiller. Il ne savait pas trop s'il en avait vraiment envie ou pas. Non, en fait, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il devait, pas vrai ? Pour vivre. Pour pas mourir bêtement de faim alors qu'il n'était même pas dans le besoin d'autre chose que de compagnie, d'un chat de compagnie, d'un chat stupide, d'une stupide Yuffie.

Il ne sortit pas.

.

.

.

Elle dansait encore, et on la regardait encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ou elle crèverait de froid. Le vent griffait sa peau et la neige l'humidifiait juste assez pour rendre la torture de son complice plus douloureuse encore. Ses pieds plus que toute autre partie du corps la brûlaient, et quant à ses doigts, elle ne les sentait même plus. Ils étaient des bâtons de glace collés maladroitement à ses mains. Ils pesaient de tout leur poids au bout des poignets, tirant sur la peau durcie par le froid. Et quand elle eut fini son numéro, elle tenait sa bourse de fortune entre ses avant-bras. On lui donna plus que la dernière fois – sans doute était-ce la neige qui criait aux hommes de la prendre en pitié. Elle déposa rapidement son gain et l'écharpe aux côtés du garçon et s'enfuit vers sous un pont, où elle revêtit en un instant son manteau de poils. Elle courut rejoindre Hope qui l'attendait encore, gardant précieusement sur ses genoux les affaire du chat. Il semblait ô combien plus mature qu'elle. Il lui sourit doucement et, alors qu'elle se couchait à côté de lui, il recouvrit son petit corps gelé de l'écharpe de laine. Il ne lui avait pas demandé où elle l'avait eue, ça le titillait. Peut-être l'avait-elle volée ? Était-elle, en secret, retournée chez son maître y quérir de quoi ne pas mourir de froid ? Était-ce un don des chats magiques que de faire apparaître des écharpes ? Était-elle tricotée en poils de chat, d'ailleurs ? Ou l'avait-elle trouvée par terre, comme on adopte un chat abandonné dans un carton ? La lui avait-on donnée ? L'avait-elle achetée avec l'argent de sa danse ? Elle gagnait pas mal, mine de rien. Ses prestations étaient bonnes, assez longues pour arrêter les gens et courtes pour ne pas les lasser. Elle aurait pu vivre comme ça toute sa vie, si seulement elle n'avait pas si froid.

« Dis-moi, Yuffie…

—Hm ?

—Pourquoi tu rentres pas avec ton maître ?

—Je t'ai dit. Y a pas de viande, là-bas.

—Il n'y en a pas non plus dans la rue.

—Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je fais la manche. Je pourrai acheter ma viande et rentrer.

—Tu n'as pas assez ?

—Je sais pas. Combien ça coûte, de la viande ?

—Cher, on m'a dit.

—Alors sûrement pas. Enfin peu importe. Je rentrerai dans deux jours.

—Pourquoi deux ?

—Comme ça.

—Ça n'a pas de sens.

—Si, justement : ça n'en a pas.

—Est-ce que tous les chats magiques sont comme toi ?

—Je sais pas. J'en ai jamais rencontré, en dehors de ma mère, et ça fait tellement longtemps… C'est fou comme ça passe vite.

—Tu ne t'ennuies pas, à vivre pendant autant de temps ?

—Pas vraiment. Tout change chaque jour, sur cette planète. C'est plutôt fascinant et, les deux derniers siècles, écœurant.

—Pourquoi ?

—Si je te dis la stupidité et l'avarice du genre humain, ça te parle ?

—Trop pour que ça ne me touche pas, mais pas assez pour que je comprenne. »

.

.

.

Il se demandait combien de temps ce cadavre de mouche allait-il mettre à se décomposer. Est-ce qu'il se décomposerait, même, alors qu'il est sur une table ? Très bonne question. Et le seul moyen de savoir était d'observer, jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il appellerait un « résultat ». Sûrement que oui, en fait, puisque les pommes, elles, ont entamé le processus de décomposition sur cette même table. Ça fonctionnait pareil pour tous les corps, pas vrai ? On sonna à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, de toute façon il était à présent certain qu'il n'en avait pas la force. De petits cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre, puis un plus important que les autres et ça cessa. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Des cambrioleurs ? Dans un appartement aussi minable ? Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à voler. La seule chose de valeur, disons, était un chat magique. Qui n'était plus là. Grosse blague. Il sentit un doigt appuyer sur sa joue et releva les yeux. Une silhouette floue se tenait devant lui. Une silhouette avec des cheveux trop colorés pour la survie de ses rétines.

« Tu fous quoi ?

—Je venais voir si t'étais en vie.

—Et ?

—Disons à moitié.

—Hm.

—J'ai apporté à manger. Ta voisine dit que t'as pas ouvert ta porte depuis dix jours !

—T'as apporté à boire ?

—T'aimes le rouge ?

—J'en ai tellement bu que mes yeux en ont pris la couleur.

—On va dire oui. J'ai aussi des pommes… »

Elle avisa des fruits pourris sur la table, et soupira. Bon, les pommes, pas forcément.

« Des gâteaux apéritifs et… du pain.

—Tu es d'un goût douteux.

—J'avais pas grand-chose d'autre dans mes placards. Tu prends quoi ?

—Sers moi du vin.

—Je pense que tu devrais manger avant, non ? T'as pas bouffé depuis quand ?

—Je suis fatigué. Sers moi un verre.

—L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes.

—Le lait non plus. »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à la répartie pour le moins incongrue et soupira, capitulant. Le vin d'abord. Elle remplit le verre déjà sorti et but une gorgée à la bouteille. C'était la sienne, elle pouvait bien faire ça. Vincent lui jeta un regard ébahi, surpris. On aurait cru qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Un souffle en forme de « Yuffie » sortit d'entre ses lèvres pour flotter dans l'air de la pièce. Elle en était sûre.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu Yuffie hier.

—Comment ça ?

—Sur la Place aux Pendus.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, là-bas ?

—La manche.

—Quoi ?

—Bah ouais. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais maintenant elle fait la manche. Enfin, de l'art de rue, techniquement.

—Elle fait quoi ?

—Elle danse. On dirait que le vent et la pluie prennent possession de son corps.

—Elle va bien ?

—Si elle continue à danser dans cette tenue et par ce temps, elle est déjà malade.

—...

—Tu t'en fiches ?

—...

—Soit. Je repasserai demain. Mange. »

.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Tout sauf ça. Son corps était gelé jusqu'à ses griffes et le bout de ses moustaches s'ornerait sous peu de petits glaçons. Elle avait compté. Si elle dansait aujourd'hui, elle rentrerait demain, un sac de viande à la main. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

.

.

.

Elle le tenait, là, dans sa main, son sac plastique avec de la viande dedans. Et pas n'importe laquelle, ah ça non ! Elle l'avait achetée chez le boucher tout exprès pour faire plaisir à son imbécile de maître. Elle le forcera à s'excuser et là seulement il aura sa part. Parce que sérieusement ? Vincent était comme elle, il ne pouvait pas ne pas manger de viande pendant tant de temps. Une pensée effleura son esprit d'un coup. Et si Vinnie avait déjà acheté de la viande ? Elle balaya l'idée. Peu importait, vraiment, elle s'en fichait. Même s'il avait eu de la viande, elle devait au moins lui avoir manqué pendant tout ce temps, hein ? Ça faisait quand même presque un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. À elle, Vincent lui avait manqué. Mais si elle ne lui avait pas manqué, hein ? S'il s'était juste dit que c'était plus calme sans elle dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup dans la rue, au beau milieu du trottoir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas cherchée ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait seulement de lui ouvrir après qu'elle soit partie si longtemps ? De lui parler ? De l'écouter ? Et comme une imbécile elle se mit à pleurer, et commença à rebrousser chemin. Et puis non. Fuir c'est pour les faibles. Et si Vincent ne voulait plus d'elle, elle aurait plus de viande et puis c'était tout. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, légalement. C'était son maître et tout. Elle était son héritage, les dernières volontés de son père. Est-ce qu'on peut refuser un héritage ? Elle s'était mise à courir, frappant de ses pieds nus le trottoir gelé. Elle en avait marre de réfléchir, c'était vraiment un truc d'humain. Et elle avait absolument pas besoin de ça. Alors elle s'arrêta juste devant l'immeuble dans la rue Mortecerf, pas trop sûre de si elle voulait vraiment monter ou non. Et puis elle décida de s'en fiche, après tout, il était hors de question qu'elle ait marché tout ce chemin pour rien. Alors elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, constatant sans mal la différence de température avec l'extérieur. Elle se planta devant la porte, le dos droit. C'était vraiment concret. Derrière cette porte il y avait Vincent, sûrement. Désintéressé alarmé énervé. Derrière cette porte il y avait Vincent. Fatigué épuisé lassé. Derrière cette porte il y avait Vincent. Affamé éreinté inquiété. Derrière cette porte il y avait Vincent, et devant, elle. Affamée éreintée inquiétée et glacée. Il y avait juste du bois entre eux deux. Elle n'avait qu'à frapper. Elle frappa deux coups secs sur la porte, les yeux fermés. Il ne se passa rien. Elle tapa encore contre le bois dur, et ses doigts gelés lui faisaient mal. Un grognement vague se fit entendre. Yuffie sursauta, et, décidée à comprendre, abaissa la poignée. C'était chez elle aussi, après tout. Sur la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les bras, Vincent dormait. Elle referma la porte derrière elle en entrant et rejoignit son maître. Word était ouvert sur un tout nouveau document, qui comprenait déjà trente bonnes pages. Yuffie se mit à lire, intéressée. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il écrivait d'ordinaire. Avant, les sentiments étaient balancés au loin sur la page pour s'en débarrasser, et jetés pour qu'ils aillent s'écraser sur le coin de la gueule du lecteur. Maintenant, les sentiments toujours balancés semblaient revenir, dans chaque mot, à leur géniteur, avec plus de recul, posément. Ça ressemblait à une thérapie par l'écriture. Et elle la sentait, cette émotion bien désagréable dans chaque pli du récit. Elle la sentait, l'inquiétude. Alors elle décida de poser une main sur son épaule. Il grogna un peu, puis baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles. Dans ce bazar de sons, Yuffie capta seulement une chose claire et nette. « Vanille ». Elle posa la viande sur la table, prit un pull de Vincent dans l'armoire pour l'enfiler, fit de bonnes griffes sur la table et puis sortit. Elle ne reviendrait pas.

.

.

.

Sa tête lui lançait. Il avait encore trop bu. Il avait fini la bouteille que Vanille lui avait gentiment apportée d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle était venue de nouveau alors qu'il dormait ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas touché son épaule ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit, senti une main. Il releva les yeux, jetant sur l'appartement un regard embué. Certains de ses cils étaient collés entre eux, si bien qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir véritablement les yeux. Sur la table gisait un gros sac plastique, l'air rempli et lourd. Il le contempla longtemps avant, par curiosité – un sac était quand même apparu sur la table de sa cuisine pendant son sommeil – de l'ouvrir. C'était une pièce de bœuf, du rôti cru mais déjà préparé aux olives. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais Vanille n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que pensé à acheter quelque chose pour lui, et encore moins de la viande. Sur le bois de la table s'étendaient de longues marques de griffes. Yuffie, pensa-t-il. Yuffie était venue ici. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre en colère à ce point ? À ce point qu'elle veuille l'abîmer sans le réveiller ? Et pourquoi diable aurait-elle ramené de la viande si ce n'était pas pour la manger, elle ? Cette chatte allait le rendre chèvre, si ce n'était déjà fait. Tout l'appartement était sans dessus-dessous. Quoi qui ait pu la blesser ou bien l'énerver, elle était entrée dans une rage immense. Est-ce que c'était vraiment là sa vengeance pour avoir osé la priver de viande ? Des représailles si importantes pour si peu ? Sûrement pas. Cette fille, cette femme était orgueilleuse comme une reine et impulsive comme une enfant sauvage, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire ça sur un coup de tête, sans raison valable. Une gifle, il aurait compris. Une morsure, une griffure, un poing, n'importe quel coup. Peut-être le méritait-il. Mais ce carnage orchestré dans son dos ne venait pas d'une chose si futile, si superficielle. Parce que Yuffie était tout sauf mauvaise. Si seulement il s'était réveillé plus tôt, si seulement il avait pu lui parler. Et cette bouteille vide à côté de lui. Et ce texte pathétique qu'il avait écrit en pensant à elle. Et ses cheveux emmêlés. Et le cendrier qu'il n'avait toujours pas vidé. Peut-être qu'elle avait vu, senti combien elle lui manquait, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle s'était dit que beaucoup c'était trop. Peut-être juste que voyant le pire de lui, elle l'avait trouvé pitoyable, simplement. Basique humain qu'il était. Peut-être qu'elle le méprisait, le détestait. Mais elle avait dit qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il reste son maître malgré tout. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

.

.

.

Elle regardait ses pieds nus avancer sur les graviers goudronnés qui composaient le sol. Ils semblaient mus pas une volonté propre, et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir voulu ni vouloir marcher. D'ailleurs elle ne marchait pas, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle errait. Sa vue se brouilla, et elle comprit que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux. Pleurer, c'était purement humain, bien trop pour elle. Alors elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ravala ses larmes, plantée dans les rue, fusillant le ciel trop bleu du regard. Elle aurait voulu, aujourd'hui, qu'il pleuve.

« Tu es forte. »

Elle se retourna, pour trouver derrière elle l'homme qui lui avait donné l'écharpe.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié, l'autre jour.

—Est-ce un maître qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

—Je vous demande pardon ?

—Je suis comme toi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu sur cette terre ? »

Yuffie le scruta, peu sûre. Comme elle, c'est-à-dire ? Triste ? Un chat, lui disait son instinct, mais ça semblait impossible. Alors, entre deux battements de cils, il laissa apparaître ses moustaches. Elle en fut hallucinée. Oui, c'était un chat. Magique, avec ça. Alors elle répondit honnêtement.

« Cinq cent vingt quatre soleils demain.

—Oh, je vous prie de m'excuser, vous faites bien plus jeune. Je n'ai pour ma part que deux cent quarante trois révolutions complètes du soleil de vie ici.

—Vous vous excusez pour quoi au juste ? Et je peux savoir comment vous savez ce que je suis ? Je me transforme jamais s'il y a qui que ce soit à côté.

—Vous ne savez pas reconnaître vos semblables ?

—Bah, j'dois vous avouer que de manière générale, je m'en fiche un peu, voire carrément. Attendez une seconde… il y en a d'autres, ici ? Dans cette ville ?

—Oui, toute une communauté. C'est à ce propos que je vous contacte à présent je voudrais que vous nous rejoigniez.

—Comment ça ?

—Une grande partie des chats magiques du royaume s'est rassemblée ici, tous affranchis. Nous sommes en contact avec d'autres communautés, à d'autres endroits du pays et même dans les contrées éloignées du Sud et de l'Est.

—Ah ? Vous formez un réseau de chats errants ?

—Affranchis. Vous pouvez nous moquer, je sais bien que c'est mal vu par beaucoup de domestiqués, mais sachez qu'il y a des millénaires de cela, nous étions tous libres et puissants. C'est pourquoi il faut à présent nous détacher de nos maîtres, et redevenir un peuple, afin de revendiquer notre statut d'êtres intelligents à l'humanité. Devenir citoyens. Les maîtres humains nous ont tous fait souffrir voie, en découvrant notre forme humaine, abusés.

—Je refuse.

—Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

—Nous ne sommes pas des humains. Nous sommes différents d'eux sur de nombreux points. Si pour devenir leurs égaux nous devons sacrifier notre part animale et accepter leur système contre nature, c'est non. Parce que je méprise les humains justement, je me refuse à devenir leur semblable.

—Je comprends. Mais vous êtes forte, expérimentée et belle. Alors réfléchissez. »

Il tourna les talons et partit, laissant de nouveau Yuffie seule. Il ne lui avait même pas dit son nom. Elle soupira un bout de sa fatigue et reprit sa marche. Elle retrouva la lumière familière de la Place aux Pendus un début d'après-midi et s'assit aux côtés de Hope. Il la regarda étrangement.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

—Comme tu vois.

—Ton maître…

—Mon maître, j'm'en fous, ok ? »

Hope se tut et posa simplement la main sur le bras de la féline. Par réflexe elle se dégagea. Il passa alors ses doigts sur la nuque de Yuffie, et elle se mit à ronronner. Elle était bien.

.

.

.

Vanille tapait du pied, les mains fermement appuyées sur ses hanches. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était rapide, voire compulsif. Ce n'étaient que des réflexes. Et envoyer le revers de sa main s'écraser sur le visage de Vincent, c'était un réflexe.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est venue. Ici. Pour se réconcilier. Et que tu DORMAIS ?

—Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

—Et elle ne t'a même pas réveillé ?

—Vaguement, je croyais que c'était toi donc je me suis rendormi.

—Sympa. »

Elle soupira et se servit un verre du vin qu'elle avait apporté. Du rouge, pour changer. Vincent souffla doucement par le nez et fit de même. Elle le fusilla du regard, et claqua le cul du verre à pied sur la table.

« Mais bon sang est-ce que je suis la seule à m'inquiéter pour elle dans cet appart ? Je te signale qu'elle était sous ta responsabilité, qu'elle s'est barrée et que maintenant elle fait la manche à moitié à poil en plein hiver ! Et toi, quand est-ce que tu bouges ton cul ? Hein, tu peux me le dire ?

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

—Que tu ailles la voir, que tu lui parles, que tu t'excuses – et me dis pas que t'as rien fait, tu t'excuses point à la ligne – que tu la ramènes ici au chaud sous les draps – avec ou sans toi, ça me regarde pas – et que tu t'excuses encore.

—Elle refusera de me parler. Tu vois bien combien elle est en colère.

—Elle a fait ça sur un coup de tête. Si elle avait réfléchi, ç'aurait été bien pire, et bien plus cruel. Tu le sais comme moi.

—Mais…

—Ferme-la. J't'emmène la voir. Regarde-la au moins. »

.

.

.

Elle se préparait à danser. Cette fois, Hope lui avait prêté un tambourin, qu'il disait avoir trouvé chez lui – mais elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir acheté. C'était la première fois qu'elle en jouerait mais elle l'avait vu faire des milliers de fois, un temps. Il fallait juste trouver le rythme. Elle échauffa les muscles qu'elle allait le plus solliciter, ferma les yeux dans un long soupir. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que elle, son corps, son tambourin dont les grelots suivaient le rythme de la peau de ses hanches. Le vent et le froid et le béton sous ses pieds tendus et ses lèvres gercées de peaux mortes et sèches. Et ses yeux agressés par l'air sans humidité et ses doigts qui maintenaient péniblement le tambourin. Et sa danse.

.

.

.

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers son public, comme un aveugle réapprend à voir. Ils étaient peu nombreux à être restés jusqu'au bout, aujourd'hui. C'était le froid, sûrement, ou peut-être les passants l'avaient-elle tout simplement trop vue. Elle lança un sourire énorme à Hope, qui lui répondit en frappant des mains joyeusement. C'était un bel enfant. Elle fit passer son regard dans la foule, et sortit son sac à pièces. Elle voyait déjà ceux qui partaient vite pour ne rien avoir à donner. Elle captait du regard ceux qui étaient simplement sur le point de partir, et leur lançait un sourire immense afin de les faire culpabiliser et, avec un peu de chance, ils finissaient par lui donner de l'argent. Elle vit les pieds d'un homme qui allait partir, et releva sa tête vers lui avec grâce. Mais elle ne put pas sourire. Vincent. Vincent était là, figé fixé à la regarder. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris son petit message ? Ça lui avait paru clair pourtant. Ooh, mais qui voyait-elle à côté de lui ? Cette chère Vanille aux jolies boucles roses. Quelle joie. Elle retira ses orbes brunes des billes rouges qui la scrutaient, et sourit de nouveau. Elle ne devait pas effrayer le public.

Quand son regard glissa de nouveau vers Vincent, il était parti.

.

.

.

« Elle ne voulait pas me voir, le seul effet que ça va avoir, c'est qu'elle va me détester, maintenant.

—C'est sûr qu'elle avait pas l'air hyper joyeux. Mais ! Tu dois avouer qu'elle est divine quand elle danse.

—Divine, oui c'est le mot. Mais qu'importe, si elle est loin de moi.

—Trop drôle. Bon, maintenant que tu l'as vue – et que t'as vu sa tenue trop légère – tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout mettre en œuvre pour la récupérer. Capito ?

—Tu sais bien que je ne le ferai pas.

—Oh par la barbe de Tlaloc tu le feras ! Je te laisse mon numéro, il faut que j'aille bosser. Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais t'as un peu foutu la merde en te barrant. À la limite, je m'en fous. Mais fais pas de la merde chez toi aussi. »

Elle posa un bout de papier sur la table et sortit, claquant la porte. Ce bruit était désagréable, pensa Vincent. Et longtemps, Yuffie l'avait supporté tous les jours. Pour lui.

.

.

.

Elle était en rage. Elle frappait des pieds le sol, furieuse comme Kâli. Elle avança dans les rues mortes au hasard, encore et encore, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une impasse vide, et reprit sa forme de chat, laissant les vêtements tomber au sol. Un autre chat vint à sa rencontre, un pelage roux comme le feu recouvrant son corps. Sa tête était ronde et ses poils semblaient soyeux malgré leur désordre évident. Ses grands yeux bleus la fixaient curieusement, et elle nota juste en-dessous d'eux de légères marques, comme des cicatrices sur lesquelles les poils n'auraient pas repoussé. Il était beau.

« C'est toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aux intonations joueuses.

—Quoi c'est moi ?

—Celle dont Tseng nous a parlé.

—J'en sais rien et je m'en branle.

—Eh bah, t'as pas l'air super commode, comme chatte. Moi c'est Reno. T'es décidé à nous rejoindre ? J'parie que si t'es dans cet état, c'est à cause de ton maître.

—Mais vous avez quoi, là, tous, avec mon maître ?

—Avec les domestiqués, c'est toujours à cause du maître. De vrais saligauds les humains, pas vrai ?

—C'est pas la nouveauté du siècle.

—Alors ? Décidée à nous rejoindre ?

—Pourquoi j'ferais ça ?

—J'sais pas. T'as un endroit où crécher ? »

Elle soutint son regard, et quand il tourna avec un mouvement de tête pour elle, lasse, elle le suivit.

.

.

.

Voilà ! Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas ! (j'espère quand même positif…) Allez,

Mata nee ^^ !


	3. La Cour des Miracles

Yo !

Tout d'abord, merci à Music-Stars, la petite étoile, pour sa review adorable ~

Voilà donc la troisième et dernière partie de ce conte qui ne ressemble pas à un conte. Il y a un peu plus de magie dedans, beaucoup plus même. C'est moins terre-à-terre, peut-être ça vole, je voudrais bien. Mais peu importe. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture puisque j'ai adoré écrire.

.

.

.

 **La Chat Botté – Troisième Partie**

 **La Cour des Miracles**

 _Elle soutint son regard, et quand il tourna avec un mouvement de tête pour elle, lasse, elle le suivit._

.

.

.

Il alluma une cigarette de son paquet tout neuf – déjà presque vide. Il n'avait jamais vu Yuffie aussi belle. Sauf peut-être sur la musique. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle avait eu l'air d'une déesse, d'une égyptienne d'une autre époque. Au-delà de sa peau pâle et de ses cheveux lisses, il avait vu La Esmeralda. La sienne, peut-être. Et peut-être devrait-il être Phœbus s'il ne voulait finir Frollo. Mais lui restait en vie. Il recracha la fumée parmi les volutes qui formaient déjà un nuage blanc au-dessus de sa tête, et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des images qui s'y dessinaient. D'un geste violent, il écrasa la cigarette à peine consumée sur la table et se releva aussi sec. Il n'était pas dans une pièce, et encore moins dans une tragédie. Alors il allait s'excuser parce que son égo n'était pas aussi immense que celui d'un chat, et ensuite il demanderait pourquoi avait-il à s'excuser. Tant pis pour la crédibilité.

.

.

.

L'endroit assez mal éclairé par un lampadaire à deux doigts du claquage était plutôt moche. C'était une autre impasse, si on omettait l'espèce de rideau rouge sombre qui semblait recouvrir un trou dans un des murs. Reno, sous sa forme humaine, frottait vigoureusement ses bras. Ce n'était pas un temps à être nu. Yuffie, elle, avait renfilé sa tenue de danseuse et même le pull de Vincent. Mais des frissons pourtant ne manquaient pas de courir sur sa peau.

L'homme de l'autre fois – ledit Tseng, si elle avait bien compris – la jaugeait du regard.

« Alors vous êtes finalement venue.

—Nan, sérieusement ? Mince, j'étais persuadée d'être dans un café, là, maintenant.

—Vous avez l'air tout aussi en colère que l'autre fois vous étiez bouleversée.

—J'étais déjà en colère.

—Et vous avez été forte. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

Il souleva le rideau rouge, invitant clairement Yuffie à passer. Même sous sa forme humaine elle était capable d'entrer, alors, peu désireuse d'abandonner ses vêtement chauds et son argent ici – elle se sentait humaine, c'en était écœurant – elle glissa à quatre pattes dans le trou. De l'autre côté il faisait noir, très noir, et elle peinait à voir seulement le sol. Ses pupilles eurent à peine le temps de prendre une forme de chat qu'elle mit la patte dans un second trou, et se mit à chuter.

.

.

.

Reno, entendant un léger miaulement surpris depuis le Trou, explosa de rire. C'est bon. Elle était bien tombée.

.

.

.

« Bienvenue dans les sous-sols de la ville, Madame ! »

Yuffie se releva difficilement, prenant appui sur ses mains pour s'aider. Elle était tombée de quoi ? Six ? Sept mètres ? Peut-être même huit. Un humain aurait pu en mourir, ou tout du moins être blessé salement. Elle grogna un peu, puis se tut, surprise. Devant elle s'étendait un parterre de coussins de toutes les couleurs, mêlés à des couvertures rouges, oranges, bleu nuit ou vert sapin, noires parfois. Des étoffes de soie rouge se glissaient dans une couverture de laine douce, caressées par un coton jaune comme de l'or. Sur certains des murs même étaient accrochées des tapisseries persanes aux tons chauds, dont on avait l'impression qu'ils pourraient voler jusques au pays des merveilles. Un large parterre de velours rouge soutenait l'ensemble, si bien que le sol n'était visible nulle part. Dessus étaient allongés de nombreux chats et humains aux oreilles pointues, et si personne ne bougea à son arrivée, toutes les oreilles étaient tournées vers elle. Il faisait chaud, alors elle se défit tout naturellement de son pull, son short noir et son T-shirt court. La scène qui lui faisait face ressemblait au paradis. À côté de cela coulait une façon de canal aux eaux presque transparentes, qui avaient même l'air potable. Une odeur lourde d'encens flottait dans l'air, apaisante et chaleureuse, pénétrant dans les narines comme la senteur des bras chauds d'une mère arabe. Aux murs de pierre brute étaient sporadiquement attachées quelques torches dont les flammes léchaient doucement les murs, laissant derrière elles des marques de suie noires et veloutées. Yuffie savait qu'il faisait sombre et pourtant personne ne semblait gêné par la luminosité. C'était donc à ça que ça ressemblait. Une grande communauté de chats magiques. Elle trouvait tout de même ça un peu bizarre. Les chats n'ont pas pour habitude de vivre en société, normalement, et à sa connaissance, les chats magiques ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Mais il fallait admettre qu'elle ne savait en réalité que trop peu de choses sur son espèce, malgré son âge déjà bien avancé. Elle reporta son attention sur le garçon qui lui parlait. Il avait l'air absolument exubérant, avec ses cheveux blonds en pagaille sur sa tête et ses grands yeux d'enfants écarquillés. Voyant qu'on le regardait, il laissa un grand sourire pousser les coins de ses lèvres le plus loin possible, lui donnant d'autant plus un air benêt.

« Moi c'est Djidane. Vous voulez que j'vous fasse la visite de notre Cour des Miracles ?

—Moi c'est « tu », en premier lieu.

—Tu ? Ça c'est un drôle de prénom tiens !

—Par les sept enfers, est-ce que tu es vraiment un abruti fini ou bien tu fais semblant ?

—On me pose souvent cette question alors… bah un peu des deux, j'dirais. Après tout, je suis un singe magique, moi !

—Un singe ?

—Bah ouais. Nan mais je sais que c'est pas cool de squatter chez les chats mais moi j'suis le seul survivant de mon espèce depuis trois siècles, alors Tseng a dit qu'il me laissait rester.

—Et t'as quel âge au juste ?

—Alors… j'ai six cent nonante quatre, techniquement, ça fait vieux mais en années chat ça correspond à cent septante huit soleils et en humain… dix sept, une connerie dans le genre.

—Tu te souviens bien de tes premiers siècles ?

—Ouais, pourquoi ?

—Bah j'ai seulement cinq cent piges, alors je cherchais des gens pour me renseigner sur avant ma naissance. J'en ai jamais trouvé.

—Eh mais tu sais quoi ? Après M'sieur Rufus on est les deux plus vieux ! Et on a tous les deux l'air vachement jeune ! T'as pas souvent pris ta forme humaine ?

—Pas trop, non.

—T'as bien raison ! Ça fait vieillir plus vite, presque au rythme des hommes. Bon, t'veux voir le quartier ? Enfin, j'te propose la visite mais moi j'y vois pas vraiment grand-chose…

—Ah bah oui !

—Quoi ?

—Je viens de capter que t'es pas un chat.

—On peu dire que l'information a mis du temps à trouver le cerveau.

—Eh, à peine j'arrive que tu m'agresses avec des chiffres dans la gueule, je suis pas une mathématicienne !

—Des ancêtres faunes, peut-être ?

—Pardon ?

—Rien. Les faunes sont tous morts maintenant.

—Les faunes ont existé ?

—Oui, bien sûr. Mais comme presque tout le peuple magique, ils ont été décimés…

—Attends, il y a eu un peuple magique ? Pour de vrai ? Tu l'as connu ?

—J'en ai connu la fin… Mais bon, ce sont de supers histoires, maintenant ! D'autant plus qu'elles sont vraies !

—Racontes-les moi.

—Laquelle ? Sur qui ? Les fées qui vivent cachées par les nuages, les faunes des forêts du nord et les nains de dessous la terre ? Les chats magiques et leurs origines ? Les sylphides qui vont par les bois de chêne ou bien les sorcières qui les protégeaient ?

—Toutes. Je les veux toutes.

—Tu ressembles à un humain…

—Mais ce que je veux n'est pas physique. Ça compte pas.

—Bien sûr que ça compte. Mais bon, tu me fais plaisir. Les autres n'ont jamais écouté que l'histoire des chats. »

.

.

.

Il se tenait comme un imbécile sur la Place aux Pendus. Elle n'était pas là. Il s'en était douté. En venant, il l'avait sûrement chassée, il lui avait fait peur. Il fit le tour de l'endroit du regard. Il voyait, par ci et par là, quelques personnes qui regardaient l'emplacement habituel de Yuffie, espérant sans doute la voir danser aujourd'hui aussi. Le regard un peu perdu, un peu vague comme celui d'un ange, au coin de la place, il y avait un garçon. Dès lors que ledit garçon capta son regard, il sembla enfoncer en lui ses orbes bleu-vert, farfouillant, fouinant dans son esprit à la recherche d'une chose inconnue. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qui passèrent comme des années, il se releva et avança vers Vincent d'une démarche affolement légère. Ce dernier le regardait venir à lui, immobile, comme choqué par cet échange infime de vérités.

« Monsieur.

—Pardon ?

—Monsieur, vous cherchez la danseuse ? Vous la connaissez, pas vrai ?

—Tu connais Yuffie ?

—Elle n'est plus ici. Vous êtes ?

—Mon nom est...

—C'est pas ça qui m'importe. Pour Yuffie, vous êtes… ?

—Son logeur.

—Son maître ?

—Comment tu… ?

—Je suis un enfant.

—Tu crois en la magie ?

—Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est plus ici. Elle a dansé pour la dernière fois tout à l'heure et puis elle est partie très vite. Elle vous a vu dans la foule. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

—Vraiment ? Tu sais où elle est partie ?

—Non. Mais elle a parlé d'un homme. Enfin, d'un chat, une fois. Elle est peut-être avec lui. »

Il sentit grandir en lui la jalousie du Léviathan, comme le feu des enfers qui brûlerait sa poitrine dans une douleur démoniaque. C'était fou, soudain, brusque, et il était possédé par ce mal aveuglant. Et si Dieu existe, il n'était pas de ceux qui pourraient le sauver, face à une telle colère, seul le courroux de Vajra peut faire quelque chose.

« Et cet homme, il ne lui a pas donné de lieu de rendez-vous ? Il est venu la chercher ?

—Je ne sais pas. Cherchez-la. Mais vous devriez peut-être vous calmer. Vous ne le voyez pas, et sans doute ne vous en rendez vous-même pas compte, mais vous faites très peur quand vous êtes en colère. »

Peu regardant des paroles de l'enfant, Vincent tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la ville à grandes enjambées rageuses. Il alla d'un bout à l'autre de la cité, du Nord au Sud de l'Est à l'Ouest, il traversa les grands boulevards et les ruelles à peine éclairées. Il fit demi-tour plusieurs fois, se perdit plus encore, et quand enfin il rentra chez lui, épuisé, deux jours déjà s'étaient écoulés. Le monde autour de lui se floutait, une brume entourait sa tête, alourdissait son corps et engourdissait ses jambes. La fatigue comme un poison courait ses veines et dévorait ses énergies. En bas des escaliers, à bout de force, il s'effondra.

.

.

.

Une voix de femme l'appelait, de loin. Elle lui rappelait la voix de sa mère, et ô comme il avait aimé sa mère. Peu de temps certes mais d'un amour fort. Sa mère était douce et belle, fragile comme une plume mais forte comme une princesse. Une bouffée de nostalgie s'infiltra dans ses poumons.

.

.

.

Son corps nu était enfoui sous de multiples étoffes aux couleurs chaudes, qui léchaient sa peau comme autant de flammes douces. L'air était empli de la magie volatile émanant des chats, chaque énergie se mêlant aux autres dans des relents de paix amoureuse. Ces flux constants et lents pénétraient Yuffie, qui se laissait agréablement aller à cette douce ivresse dont on l'entraînait. Ses muscles se relâchaient posément, revigorés par l'air ambiant. Qu'il était bon d'être ainsi reposé parmi les créatures magiques, de sentir en les autres comme en soi cette énergie commune, cet air de famille. À ses côtés, perché sur ses bras tendus entre ses jambes croisées, Djidane lui disait les histoires fabuleuses d'un autre temps, jouait les scènes avec sa voix et son corps, battait des pieds. Parfois, sa magie devenait visible dans l'air et ses volutes orangées y dessinaient des combats, des épopées toutes entières. D'autres fois, il se calmait étrangement, il parlait de ceux qu'il avait connus, qu'il avait aimés.. C'était le seul moment où il se laissait aller à montrer ses sentiments, à abandonner son sourire imbécile. Alors la féline posait une petite main de velours sur son bras hâlé et faisait passer une petit bout de son énergie naturelle de son cœur à son bras à ses doigts au bras de Djidane, au cœur de Djidane, et Djidane souriait. Si Yuffie fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir sur ses paupières comme des toiles noires se dessiner des fées qui dansent et des sorcières vraies qui mêlées aux sylphides meuvent leurs corps beaux pour les déesses vierges la lune nouvelle levée au-dessus du bois de chêne. Elle voyait les premiers chats magiques, né de l'union de la Jalousie et des deux Magies et de la Force, qui toutes quatre jetèrent leur dévolu sur l'animal souple. Elle les voyait libres et sauvages, puis chassés par les humains et enfin, dans une dernière pirouette magistrale, elle les vit prêter allégeance à certains humains qui les protègeraient des chasseurs en échange d'une protection contre les créatures magiques malveillantes. Un accord équitable. Mais bientôt il n'y eut plus de chasseur de chats, et vite par manque d'entraînement les pouvoirs magiques des félins s'endormirent eux qui autrefois pouvaient prendre n'importe quelle forme – don de la Jalousie – ne possédaient plus que trois formes : humain, chat, et chat géant – don de la Force. Ils ne furent bientôt plus capables de jeter des sorts ni de réaliser des rituels de communion ancestrale – don des deux Sœurs Magie – et restèrent, simplement, des chats domestiques soumis aux humains. Djidane continua, à présent, les chats magiques formaient un réseau à travers tout le continent, tentant de recouvrer leur magie perdue et leur force d'antan. Les plus radicaux pensaient à entrer en guerre avec les humains, voire même à les éradiquer. La mort du monde magique était après tout due à l'arrivée des hommes sur Gaïa, qui pollua l'air de Ffashesaf, la terre de Bostimôe, les eaux de Clouleshlicl et de Kloùshlirrelskr, ou encore qui décima les forêts de la très jeune Ylphéelle. Si l'Homme mourait, la magie reviendrait et la rivière de la vie coulerait de nouveau paisiblement sur la Grande Terre. Yuffie l'écoutait raconter. Ça lui faisait un petit peu peur, tout ça. Une révolte, oui, elle comprenait. S'affirmer, mener une guerre contre ceux qui nous massacrèrent, tuer des soldats humains et peut-être quelques innocents, sans vraiment faire exprès. C'était légitime. C'était le sentiment d'injustice et la rage confondus. Exterminer les humains, c'était juste, normal sur un plan pratique. Oui, et sans l'ombre d'un doute Gaïa irait mieux sans eux. Mais à faire disparaître une espèce, un peuple, une culture, ils deviendraient des tueurs, ah l'égal de l'Homme ! Ce n'était plus une révolution, ça, pas un soulèvement d'un peuple opprimé. C'était, purement et simplement, un génocide. Et puis revinrent les histoires des faunes qui jamais ne surent compter mais pourtant étaient fascinés par les chiffres, des griffons qui faisaient leurs nids au sommet des plus hautes montagnes et elle se prit à oublier. C'était un voyage de l'esprit dans le temps.

Elle sentit tout à coup une énergie étrange, nouvelle, et se releva d'un coup sec. Djidane, à son exemple, avait stoppé son récit pour tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la Cour des Miracles. Droits, fiers, se tenaient deux chats sous forme humaine. Yuffie reconnut Reno, et la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés lui semblait familière. Ils se défirent de leurs costumes simples et peu confortables et se dirigèrent vers Tseng, qui posément lisait un livre. Tous les suivirent des yeux, comme attendant une nouvelle. Puis Tseng se leva et sourit, prenant une grande inspiration :

« Peuple magique de dessous les rues de cette ville humaine. Mes frères et mes sœurs. Reno et Elena ont trouvé là-haut, vivant en humaine avec un humain une chatte magique qui semble maîtriser encore sa forme de Force. Elle possède un grand pouvoir magique, et songe à nous rejoindre ! »

La foule sur les coussins se mit à ronronner, à miauler de plaisir, et une vague de magie contente déferla dans le lieu. Tseng sourit encore, puis reprit son livre et son expression neutre. Une vieille femme la première se leva, et se mit à taper des mains joyeusement. Bien vite sa petite fille aux cheveux comme des flammes la suivit en frappant sur le sol ses pieds pleins de grelots. D'autres se levèrent et se mirent à danser, une rumeur mélodique courant dans les airs. Djidane, un immense sourire sur les lèvres commença à sauter partout, son corps se recouvrant d'une fourrure d'un rose doux. Bientôt tous laissaient leurs corps se tordre et se jeter avec une grande souplesse. Ils balançaient leurs épaules à un rythme effréné, certains lançaient des chants, des cris. La joie qui flottait dans l'air grisait les esprits, le cœur était à la fête et les peaux se réchauffaient. La lumière des torches aux murs jetaient çà et là des ombres qui se tortillaient doucement dans l'air. Les chats, les chattes, le singe et même les rares autres animaux magiques tous les êtres présents ici étaient ivres de magie. Des femmes les premières se mirent à hurler, la voix puissante et profonde des Bacchantes dans la gorge.

« L'Amour et la Joie ! Sœurs ! Frères ! Faites couler le vin et le sang sur vos peaux ! Dansez pour les anciens dieux d'une religion oubliée ! Mettez sur vos hanches un peu du corps de la Terre Mère Gaïa, et emmêlez vos cheveux d'eau et de vent. Faites la fête pour la Magie ! Hurlez pour la Magie ! Chantez pour la Magie ! Et saouls de l'amour de notre Grande Terre, nous irons par les bois faire renaître les faunes ! Enivrés de la joie d'être frères et sœurs, nous roulerons dans la plaine pour y trouver les fées-les-tombées ! Nous cueillerons les fleurs qui à l'aube se font éclore par le Soleil l'Immense ! Les peaux des Hommes sur les nôtres, en chasseurs aguerris nous rirons de bonheur ! YaaaaYayayayayayaya ! Amours de ma vie, prenez ma joie et mon vin ! Laissez les encens orientaux embaumer la Cour et admirez les volutes de fumée qui ruissèlent sur les murs ! Respirez la brume sacrée qui brûle sous le sol des Hommes, et chantez les louanges du peuple magique ! »

Les corps s'entremêlaient comme dans une orgie, mais rien de tout cela n'était sexué, c'était bien plus lourd et bien plus loin, c'étaient des heureux d'être réunis, des hommes qui disent « Évohé » et des femmes qui chantent plus encore et crient avec eux. Et Yuffie, heureuse, dansait sans vêtement gênant, laissait sa queue sortir pour vibrer avec elle. Djidane faisait des pirouettes incroyables. Ils étaient nombreux, ceux qui sur les mains arcboutaient leur dos pour toucher de leurs orteils le sommet de leur crâne. Ils étaient beaux, ceux qui maniaient des bâtons aux bouts enflammés. Ils étaient doux, ceux qui lentement dessinaient des courbes dans la fumée avec leurs doigts. Ils étaient joyeux, ceux qui de leurs bras soulevaient des corps en transe. Heureux les Chats ! Et à bas les Hommes !

.

.

.

Vanille posa un café au lait sur la table, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Vincent. Il détourna le regard et but une gorgée, grimaça. Trop sucré. Il reposa la tasse dans un _poc_ léger.

« D'accord. C'est bien de te mettre à la rechercher, vraiment. Ensuite, les deux jours disparu dans la nature et le corps en bas des escaliers, c'était peut-être un chouï abusif.

—Et ?

—Et je vais t'aider, ou tu vas pas t'en sortir.

—Ah.

—Vive l'enthousiasme. Un peu d'énergie, que diable ! T'as eu des infos ? C'est quoi qui t'as mis dans cet état, là ?

—Elle est partie. Elle est partie c'est plus la peine.

—Franchement ? Elle est partie depuis un bail, maintenant, alors ça change rien à avant.

—Elle est partie avec quelqu'un.

—Bien. Et avec quelqu'un qui ?

—Un homme.

—T'es bien mordu toi. Et ferme-là, j'ai légèrement envie de t'étriper, à peu près autant que de te serrer dans es bras parce que t'es tout choupinou. Je risquerais de faire les deux en même temps. Alors maintenant, tu trouves quelque part dans l'eau qui noie ton crâne ce qu'il te reste de lucidité et tu regardes les choses en face. Tu fais l'impasse sur tes sentiments quand elle te soûle ? Ok, ça paraît presque normal. Mais là ? Tu devrais p't-être commencer à accepter le truc, non ? Parce qu'on fait difficilement plus flag que ton état. T'es à peu près totalement lunatique depuis quelques temps.

—Ça prouve rien.

—Mais bon sang ! Bon, fuck. On gèrera toute cette merde après. Les sentiments, c'est vraiment un truc à se foutre dans les embrouilles. Il est comment, l'homme ?

—J'en sais rien.

—Et comment t'as su qu'il était avec elle ?

—Un gamin, sur la place où elle dansait.

—Bah fallait commencer par là ! On y retourne. Et pas d'objection. »

.

.

.

Hope regardait les gens passer à travers sa frange légère. Parfois il plissait les yeux, et alors les contours étaient moins sûrs, plus flous. D'autres, il enfouissait tout son visage dans son T-shirt et le tissus colorait toute la rue. D'autres encore il fermait les yeux, simplement, et il regardait avec ses oreilles, son nez, ses mains. Il se demandait où Yuffie pouvait bien être passée, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n l'avait pas vue. Elle était peut-être partie, songeait-il parfois, vers des pays bien plus lointains que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer. Ou bien encore, il se plaisait à croire, elle était juste dans son dos, et s'il se retournait il pourrait la voir. Mais il était adossé à un mur. Alors parfois, il regardait la rue à travers un ruisselet de larmes.

Le clocher de la ville sonna quinze heures. Sa sœur avait dit qu'elle finirait plus tôt aujourd'hui, il devrait peut-être rentrer ? Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à faire la manche, lui aussi. Assis par terre, simplement, sans main tendue et sans talent, il ne servait à rien. Sûrement était-il un poids pour sa sœur. Il n'était même pas à l'école. Ce n'était pas normal, il pensait, non ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'y aille pas à l'école il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y allait pas ils n'étaient pas si pauvres mais non non il n'était pas normal peut-être ça venait de lui il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'école est-ce qu'il n'y était jamais allé et en fait il ressemblait à un gamin des rues mais qui connait ni les combines ni les gens, pitoyable, et tout ça c'était comme un fouillis dans sa tête, le fil de sa pensée s'emmêlait comme une pelote de laine avec laquelle jouerait un chat. Un chat magique, tiens. Et pour rien, comme ça, il voyait flou de nouveau.

Une sorte de tâche rose arriva jusqu'à sa rétine. C'était marrant, c'était presque la même tâche que faisait sa sœur. Alors il tourna la tête, comme pour mieux la voir. Il se mit à sourire derrière la pluie salée et referma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, la tâche était encore plus proche, et elle avait désormais un visage, et il pouvait distinguer à ses côtés un homme. Le maître de Yuffie. Il avait l'air dans un état pitoyable, se dit Hope, et il pensa à la chatte, qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à qui elle manquait.

La femme aux cheveux roses le fixa d'un air rassurant et lui parla.

« Bonjour, petit. Je m'appelle Vanille, je suis une amie de Yuffie. Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom ?

—Hope. Hope Estheim.

—Tu connaissais Yuffie, pas vrai ?

—Un peu.

—Tu es souvent sur cette place ?

—Tous les jours.

—Tu voudrais bien nous dire ce que tu sais ? On peut aller boire un chocolat quelque part, si tu veux, j'ai l'impression qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir.

—Je n'ai pas d'argent, tu sais…

—Ah vraiment ? Ça tombe bien parce que moi oui ! »

Elle lui jeta un sourire joyeux, et il ne put guère que prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait, bien incapable de se détourner d'elle. Elle prit quelques petites rues, plus proches d'espaces malencontreusement apparus entre des maisons de grosses pierres que de véritables ruelles. Ce chemin finit par déboucher sur une placette pavée de dalles jaunâtres, usées, descellées, suintant malgré tout une chaleur délicieuse. Au milieu, une fontaine minuscule clapotait joyeusement, son eau renvoyant sur les rétines la lumière du soleil, et Hope eut l'impression qu'il faisait plus beau ici que dans le reste de la ville. Cet endroit, en fait, semblait plus beau que la ville, comme une fleur qui pousse sur une montagne de déchets. Une seule terrasse apparaissait, surplombée par une enseigne en vieux bois de rose gravée « _Le Septième Ciel_ », et plus bas, en petites lettres courbes « _ou Chez Tifa_ ». Un jeune femme sortit de l'échoppe, Tifa, devina Hope. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir personne d'autre. Ses grands yeux marrons sourirent et elle les invita à entrer d'un geste de l'épaule. Hope n'hésita pas un seul instant il y avait autour de Tifa une sorte d'aura de paix et de force qui ne permettait pas qu'on la mit en doute une seconde. Derrière ses airs banals de brune aux yeux chocolat, elle avait une présence. Alors il laissa l'ombre d'un sourire effleurer ses lèvres à peine gercées et entra. L'intérieur était tout aussi agréable. Ici et là, des arbres se complaisaient dans leur pot. Une lumière colorée descendait des vitraux du plafond pour tomber sur les tables en bois sombre, dessinant des formes imprécises comme des mirages. Elle les fit s'asseoir et d'une voix puissante et posée prit leur commande. Vanille prit de ses nouvelles, gentiment, comme on parle à une amie de longue date qu'on voit tous les jours. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

« Alors, Hope… tu as une idée d'où elle a pu partir ?

—Je suis désolé, vraiment, Vanille, mais je dois d'abord te demander ce que tu sais sur Yuffie, exactement.

—Je sais. Que c'est un chat, je veux dire. Magique. »

Les yeux de Vincent se ruèrent sur elle, pressés et surpris. Mais, sans y prêter attention, elle continua.

« Et toi ? Que sais-tu exactement, en dehors de tout ça ?

—Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai… Mais elle m'a parlé d'un homme, qui disait qu'il existait, dans cette ville, toute une communauté de chats magiques. Il l'avait invitée à la rejoindre, mais elle avait décliné l'offre.

—Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle aurait pu revenir sur sa décision ?

—C'est… »

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Il promena ses yeux sur les faisceaux de lumière sur ses mains, puis les enfonça dans ceux de Vincent.

« C'est à cause de vous, monsieur. Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous aime pas trop. D'abord, Yuffie a dit qu'elle était partie de votre faute, parce que vous vouliez pas acheter de la viande. Après quand elle revient vous faites je-sais-pas-quoi et elle est encore plus énervée et triste. Et après vous venez à la Place et elle part. Elle m'a même pas dit au revoir ni rien, elle était trop en colère. Alors je vous en veut. Yuffie je l'aime beaucoup, vous savez ? Vous êtes son maître, et je sais même pas votre nom. »

La mâchoire de Vincent se serra pour ne pas tomber, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'avait rien à dire, vraiment. Parce que ce gosse avait raison, purement et simplement. Et que ça s'écrasait sur un coin de sa gueule sans qu'il ait été prévenu. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, bêtement. De ne pas s'énerver. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver. Mais ses sourcils ses froncèrent, ses poings se serrèrent et il se retint juste de se lever et de partir. S'il n'était pas capable de garder son calme, il pouvait au moins se retenir de fuir lâchement. Un thé vert se posa devant lui et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il avait demandé un verre de rouge, non ?

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je pense qu'une tasse de thé vous ferait le plus grand bien. C'est la maison qui offre. »

Il essaya de se regarder lui-même. Et cette autre femme, qui ne le connaissait même pas mais qui pourtant avait raison. C'était rageant, vraiment, de se dire qu'il était entouré de personnes qui avaient raison alors que lui, bien évidemment, avait tort. Il soupira un bout de sa rage et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. L'odeur douce du riz soufflé envahit ses narines. Il n'avait jamais bu de Genmaïcha. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme si c'était la solution. Parfois, il faut devenir aveugle pour voir. Ou peut-être pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et tout était exactement pareil.

« Je m'appelle Vincent. »

Quelques gouttes de rire glissèrent des lèvres closes de Vanille, et elle se tourna vers Vincent, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

« Bien. Vincent, que sais-tu des chats magiques ?

—Seulement ce que je viens d'entendre.

—Yuffie ne t'a rien dit ?

—Yuffie ne savait rien.

—Et toi, Hope ? Tout ce que tu sais, tu le tiens de Yuffie ?

—Oui. Enfin, il y a des livres aussi, chez moi.

—Sur les chats magiques ?

—En fait, c'est sur toutes les créatures magiques… Ma sœur me les lisait quand j'étais plus petit. Elle disait qu'ils venaient de nos parents.

—Et tes parents, tu les as connus ?

—Non, enfin, parfois j'ai l'impression de me souvenir d'eux, mais c'est peut-être mon imagination…

—Ta sœur, elle te ressemble beaucoup ?

—Pas tant que ça… ses cheveux sont plus roses que les miens, elle est grande et a un visage fin presque chafouin…

—Donc elle a aussi les cheveux roses ? C'est quoi son nom ? »

.

.

.

« Et celle-là, c'est Lightning. Elle n'est pas souvent ici comme elle a un travail, mais elle trouve toujours le moyen de nous aider ! »

Djidane montra du bras une jeune femme aux cheveux roses puis le rejeta derrière sa tête. Yuffie et l'inconnue se jaugeaient mutuellement. Elles cherchaient des traits, des odeurs, des mimiques ou des réflexes. Quelque chose de familier dans le corps de l'autre. C'était bizarre, pensait Yuffie. Cette femme ne sentait pas comme tous les autres ici. C'était différent. Tout d'abord, elle était habillée. À son cou pendaient des colliers étranges faits de pierres qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Ses cheveux semblaient dégager un parfum de bois et de terre, avec quelque chose de fin, de subtil, et c'était ce petit quelque chose justement sur lequel Yuffie peinait à mettre un nom. Peut-être était-ce là l'odeur de la magie ? Non, non elle commençait à la connaître, l'odeur de la magie. Et puis ses cheveux, roses, roses, bon sang ! Est-ce qu'ils la suivaient depuis peu ? Une épingle à nourrice vint percer son cœur, mais elle se reprit. Vanille n'était pas là, et Vincent non plus d'ailleurs. Bon débarras ! Et Hope non plus… Elle devrait aller le voir, bientôt, regarder ses yeux qui cherchent la fleur entre les dalles sales, la couleurs quand le ciel est gris et la joie par temps de deuil. Et puis elle songea qu'elle était malpolie, à s'envoler loin dans sa tête sans répondre. Alors elle fit un sourire.

« Enchantée Lightning, je m'appelle Yuffie. Vous êtes un chat magique, vous aussi ?

—Non, non pas du tout. En fait je suis à peine une créature magique.

—C'est-à-dire ?

—Je suis une bâtarde, ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un humain sans pouvoir.

—Et du coup, vous connaissez des sorts magiques ? Vous savez faire des potions ? Vous avez des pouvoirs ?

—Je ne connais que peu de choses, tu sais. J'ai dû quitter mon foyer alors que mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore éveillés.

—Vous êtes la seule sorcière ici ?

—Non, il y en a une autre dans la ville, elle tient une échoppe dans le quartier magique.

—Il y a un quartier magique ?

—Djidane ne te l'a pas montré ? En fait, on dirait un quartier normal, aussi les humains qui y passent ne se rendent compte de rien, mais une bonne partie du peuple magique qui vit en haut habite là-bas. Une fois qu'on connaît, les vraies boutiques nous sont ouvertes. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à maîtriser une partie de mes pouvoirs. »

Des étoiles de lumière poussaient dans les yeux de Yuffie. Un quartier magique, avec des sorcières et tout… elle voulait y aller. Maintenant. Elle darda ses yeux bruns sur Djidane, ses crocs mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, puis son grand sourire d'imbécile revint. Il pénétra dans une sorte de tente rouge et or, et ressortit avec les vêtements de la brune, ainsi que d'autre qu'on identifiait aisément comme étant les siens. Yuffie jaugea son attirail, réticente, puis avec un soupir accepta de l'enfiler, faisant par la même disparaître sa queue et ses oreilles. Elle perdit l'équilibre plusieurs fois, et maudit les humains pour le caractère tout sauf pratique de l'habillage. Lightning l'observa, puis toucha du bout des doigts le T-shirt court que la chatte portait. Yuffie tourna les oreilles vers elle, l'interrogeant sans un mot.

« Ce T-shirt, commença Lightning, il est à moi, j'en suis persuadée. C'est moi qui l'ai cousu. »

Yuffie se tourna franchement vers elle et la regarda de nouveau. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, la forme de son nez, son odeur…

« Ah ! T'es la sœur de Hope ! »

.

.

.

« Tu es… le frère de Lightning ? »

C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Vanille aussi ébahie. Ses yeux immenses et ronds semblaient fixés sur un fantôme, se bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait. Les pensées dans sa tête s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient à une vitesse hallucinante, et, sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur le garçon. Elle l'étouffa dans ses bras avec une force qu'on ne lui devinait pas.

« Espoir, Espoir, c'est bien toi ? Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as grandi…

—Excuse-moi Vanille mais… on se connaît ?

—Attends, tu as dit que tu t'appelais Hope, c'est bien ça ?

—Oui… ?

—Laisse-moi juste vérifier une chose. »

Doucement, comme apeurée, elle glissa ses mains jusqu'à la base de son T-shirt et le remonta de quelques centimètres. Elle était bien là, toute petite, la Tâche. Une sorte d'œil étrange était dessiné juste à la base de son dos. Hope passa les doigts dessus il n'avait jamais remarqué cette marque avant… Il se souvint d'un livre en particulier, chez lui, un livre sur les l'Cie. Il était dit que ceux qui possédaient la marque étaient maudits, et que même s'ils accomplissaient leur mission, ils étaient condamnés à mourir. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Vanille, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Cette dernière sourit doucement, but une gorgée de thé, et souffla un nuage de buée. La buée entoura Hope, et il se retrouva dans un lieu étrange, une sorte de vieille maison au toit de chaume. Le café, la placette, Vincent et Tifa, tout avait disparu, sauf Vanille. Elle lui donna un sourire tendre, et désigna du doigt une femme, sur le lit. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un rose puissant, et suait à grosse gouttes. Entre ses jambes, un homme semblait s'activer. Dans un coin de la pièce, deux filles d'une dizaine d'années chacune faisaient chauffer une bassine d'eau sur du feu.

« Commençons par le commencement. Cette femme là, c'est ta mère. Les deux filles, au fond, qui font chauffer de l'eau, ce sont tes sœurs. Et l'homme, bien entendu, c'est ton père.

—Mais je n'ai qu'une seule sœur, je…

—Tu verras ensuite. Pour l'instant, tu nais, tu as deux sœur et deux parents. Ta mère est une sorcière, et ton père n'a pas de pouvoirs. »

Vanille fit tinter ses bracelets, et le monde changea encore. C'était toujours la même chaumière. Des hommes forçaient la porte. La mère jetait des sortilèges, mais, d'un coup dans le dos, elle tomba évanouie. Alors, la sœur la plus âgée prit le bambin dans ses bras et fuit à travers champ avec sa cadette, tandis que leur père tentait misérablement de contenir les soldats.

« Le bébé, dans les bras de Lightning, c'est toi. Tu as un an, tu t'appelles Espoir Farron, tu as deux sœurs, Éclair Farron et Serah Farron, tes parents ont été tués par l'inquisition du royaume de Tarth. Parce qu'ils pratiquaient la magie. »

Hope regardait les choses se passer, incapable d'agir. Les bracelets tintèrent encore, et il se retrouva sur la placette de tout à l'heure. Les trois enfants parlaient à une adolescente aux cheveux roses. La plus jeune fille avait l'air mal en point.

« Ta sœur Éclair vous a amenés jusqu'à Midgard, et a trouvé grâce à son instinct de sorcière le quartier magique. Ta sœur Serah est malade, alors Éclair trouve la guérisseuse c'est moi. Serah souffre car son pouvoir magique se réveille trop tôt, la Tâche des l'Cie apparaît sur son poignet et elle subit de fortes fièvres. Ma mère et moi nous l'examinons, pour l'empêcher de mourir de cela, nous avons besoin d'une plante spécifique, qui pousse dans les contrées éloignées du Sud. Éclair te laisse à nos soins avec ton autre sœur, et part à la recherche de la plante. »

Les bijoux font gling-gling aux poignets de la jeune sorcière et Hope voit Éclair marcher dans le désert, puis il se retrouve au coin d'un feu, dans une chambre avec Vanille, Serah et Espoir. Il y a du tissus sur les murs et des plantes en tous genres sont suspendues au plafond. Éclair entre, et tombe au sol.

« Elle revint huit mois plus tard. Pendant ce temps et par ma faute, tu avais également contracté la Tâche. Tes pouvoirs étaient puissants, aussi je ne pouvais te laisser sortir. Le pouvoir magique d'Éclair se réveilla également, comme elle avait atteint l'âge de treize ans. On guérit alors les fièvres de votre sœur, et toutes deux apprirent les bases de la magie. Toi, on scella tes pouvoirs. Voyant combien la magie était dangereuse pour toi, elle décida de partir vivre parmi les humains sans pouvoir. Serah, elle, fut prise de passion pour l'histoire de la magie, aussi choisit-elle de rester avec nous pour l'apprendre encore. Éclair changea son nom et le tien, pour Lightning et Hope. Elle prit également le nom de ton père, Estheim, abandonnant celui de ta mère, Farron, que se transmettent les sorcières et sorciers de votre famille. Elle décida de te cacher la magie, t'instruisant seulement à travers des contes et légendes, et promit de revenir ici pour réveiller ton pouvoir, dès que tu auras treize ans à ton tour. Depuis, elle continue de venir de temps à autres, pour voir Serah. Elle est devenue taciturne, aussi je n'en sais pas plus. »

La buée se dissipa, et quand Hope ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans le café. Vanille posa la main sur la sienne avec douceur. Il la regarda d'un air vague, regarda son chocolat. C'était une étrange histoire, se disait-il. Pas incroyable, dans le sens où lui-même ne peinait pas à y croire. Cependant, il avait du mal à assimiler tout ça à son enfance. Il n'en voulait pas à sa sœur, pas vraiment, puisqu'il comprenait, mais encore une fois, c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne saisissait pas tout. La clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta, et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

.

.

.

Yuffie, Djidane et Lightning marchaient dans les rues étroites et sombres de la cité. La chatte remarqua que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Tout lui apparaissait comme changé. Ses pieds ne frappaient plus le béton sale, ils le caressaient, comme on retrouve un vieil ami après une dispute sans fondement. L'air pollué mais frais l'apaisait, oui c'est bien ça elle semblait plus en paix. Quelques jours en bas avaient suffi à la calmer, la poser. Elle n'en voulait presque plus à Vincent, se dit-elle, et si elle le voyait… non, elle ne voulait toujours pas le voir. Ses envies de l'embrasser, ses envies de l'aider… À quoi bon, maintenant qu'il avait Vanille ? Ils passèrent par la Place aux Pendus, et Yuffie comme Lightning furent déçues de ne pas y trouver Hope. Bien vite, ils arrivèrent sur une jolie placette qui semblait un peu vieille, un peu usée. Lightning s'avança alors, et sonna à une porte. C'était celle d'une maison qui montait sur trois étages, recouverte de lierre. Aux fenêtres trônaient différents pots de fleurs, dont plusieurs cactus ou Aloe Veras. Parmi ce bazar botanique, Yuffie reconnut des Griffes de Sorcières, qui poussaient au Sud d'ici, et rit un peu. Une vieille femme en sortit, l'air imposant. Elle se tenait très droite, et ses cheveux poivre et sel tombaient sur son buste sans un nœud, sa peau ridée ombrait son visage de manière singulière, et sur ses mains elle semblait protéger la chair. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'un châle épais aux lourds motifs d'arbres. Sa robe, descendant jusques à ses mollets, était toute parsemée de feuilles mortes et de fleurs séchées. À sa ceinture pendaient plusieurs besaces et bourses qui semblaient toutes pleines. Ses yeux verts comme les chênes ouverts sur le monde avec une grande lucidité témoignaient une force d'esprit incroyable, et malgré son air dur, on voyait dessinées au-dessus de sa bouche les rides du sourire et, au coin de ses yeux, d'élégantes pattes d'oie. Elle était très mince, et pourtant paraissait ancrée dans le sol comme une masse, ses pieds nus plantés dans la terre comme des racines. Elle balaya du regard les trois compères, et dit simplement à Lightning.

« Elle n'est pas encore rentrée. Je suppose qu'elle est au Septième Ciel. »

Yuffie haussa un sourcil, septique. Ça ne lui paraissait pas très clair comme indiction de lieu. Alors la vieille femme darda ses billes vertes sur elle, et la chatte se sentit attachée à ces yeux.

« Et toi, chatte magique, tu es Yuffie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne sais-tu pas que ton maître te cherche avec acharnement depuis plusieurs jours ? Il ne t'a pas battue, il ne t'a pas blessée, alors tu ferais mieux de retourner à ses côtés. »

Et sur ce, elle ferma la porte. La chatte écarquilla les yeux et fit une moue contrariée, blessée dans son égo. Elle grogna.

« Elle a quoi, cette vieille peau ?

—Des dons, dit Lightning, des dons de voyance. »

Derrière elles, un peu perdu, Djidane dit seulement :

« Ça se fait pas de dire vieille peau quand on a soi-même cinq cent balais. »

Oubliait-il qu'il avait près de sept cents ans ?

Écarquillant de nouveau les yeux, elle frappa à la porte, fort. La vieille femme rouvrit aussitôt. Comme si elle avait su que l'on refrapperait. Sûrement le savait-elle, d'ailleurs. Yuffie leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de la vieille dame.

« Tu dis qu'il me recherche ? Il n'est pas avec une femme ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas oublié ?

—Je te trouve bien insolente, pour une fille qui ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir. Il est présentement en train de te chercher, accompagné de ma fille.

—Donc il est au septième ciel ?

—C'est fort probable.

—Eh bah ça m'aide vachement, merci bien !

—On ne t'a jamais appris à remercier correctement les gens qui te rendent service ?

—Et toi on t'a pas appris à respecter tes aînés ? D'abord, tu m'aides pas.

—Le respect n'est pas dû, chère petite, il faut le gagner. Et je ne parle pas de moi. »

D'un bref geste du menton, elle désigna les deux autres, et Yuffie se sentit honteuse. C'est vrai que de toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais ou presque dit merci. Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne voulut pas le dire. Ce serait reconnaître qu'on l'avait aidée, et son égo lui criait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Elle baissa les yeux, et les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard indulgent, comme une corde à laquelle elle pourrait grimper pour remonter. Pour ça non plus, elle n'aurait pas l'humilité de les remercier. Elle passa un main lasse dans ses cheveux, puis fit dos à la porte de nouveau fermée. En face d'elle. En face d'elle, comme s'il venait d'apparaître, un café affiché « Septième Ciel ». Son égo gronda encore dans son ventre, et elle décida, pour une fois, de l'envoyer paître. Elle était bien décidée à pardonner Vincent. Suivie de la sorcière et du singe, elle entra.

.

.

.

Hope vit la brune passer la porte d'abord. Le sentiment de perte dans sa poitrine y déchira un vent hurlant, coupa son souffle, accéléra les battements de son cœur. Tout à coup, tout semblait plus réel, plus fort. Et puis il y avait Yuffie, Yuffie qui lui avait parlé, Yuffie qui l'avait aidé, Yuffie qui avait disparu, Yuffie qui lui avait manqué, Yuffie qui revenait. La houle qui bouleversait ses entrailles poussa des larmes jusqu'à ses yeux, une marée dans ses jambes, et il abandonna son corps aux bras de Yuffie. Son corps, dominé par la tempête, s'agitait de soubresauts, des gémissements s'étouffaient dans l'épaule de la chatte, les larmes enserraient sa gorge, il s'étranglait de soulagement et de chagrins mêlés. Caressant du regard ce petit corps chaud, la brune posa des mains de velours sur le dos de Hope. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait véritablement en lui un petit enfant humain. Elle se laissa aller à le serrer à son tour, à le bercer lentement. À présent, elle sentait la douce magie qui entourait l'enfant. C'était un futur sorcier, se dit-elle, mais le savait-il ? Doucement, elle emmêla ses mains de cheveux roses, elle releva la tête de l'enfant pour poser son front sur le sien. Des gouttes de cœur perlaient au bord de ses yeux à elle aussi, et ils se mirent à rire doucement. Tout naturellement, la féline couvrit les lèvres de l'enfant des siennes, faisant passer là un peu de magie de la Terre. Hope rougit, mais sourit encore il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, ce baiser les dépassait tant dans la symbolique que dans les implications. C'était de l'Amour, de l'Amour de la Terre à la Terre, c'était l'Amour que partageaient les Sœurs Magie, c'était ineffable, une promesse, un secret. Yuffie rougit pareillement, et prit de nouveau l'enfant dans ses bras de femme.

Lightning, étonnée, soufflée, laissa une graine de sourire germer au coin de ses lèvres. Son frère, son petit frère, avait trouvé un Lien puissant. Vanille observait posément, pour une fois, et retint son rire de joie. C'était la première fois, de toute sa vie, qu'elle voyait de ses yeux un Lien entre un chat magique et un sorcier se former, en fait, c'était même la première fois qu'elle voyait les trois nornes tisser un Lien. Elle trouvait ça beau. Djidane, lui, ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas comprendre grand-chose, mais c'était pas grave. Il y avait bien une chose que le théâtre lui avait appris si l'on ne comprend pas, il suffit de sentir. Et il sentait quelque chose, là, maintenant, qui lui faisait penser que tout était pour le mieux. Tifa jaugeait la scène, égale à elle-même. Elle se souvint avoir tissé un Lien avec un autre chat magique, quelques dizaines d'année plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, encore aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il était en vie. Ce Lien était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait jamais eue. Vincent, enfin, ne comprenait pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas, ne sentait pas. Ça dépassait son entendement, et de loin. Ça le sidérait, et ça l'énervait. Il voulut partir, renverser sa chaise et la table, claquer la porte. Il aurait voulu arracher Hope des bras de son chat, embrasser Yuffie et ne plus jamais, jamais la laisser partir. C'était ridicule. Un enfant. Un tout petit enfant, un simple gamin paumé qui le rendait jaloux. Et puis, d'où il avait envie d'embrasser cette peste, hein ? Il aurait dû vouloir la frapper malgré sa détermination, lui passer un savon parce qu'elle avait disparu sans prévenir parce que ? il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal enfin ! Mais il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, simplement, parce qu'elle lui avait manqué à un point à peine imaginable. Mais il se contint, il contint tout à l'intérieur. Il restait furieux. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. L'endroit, la situation, il ne savait pas. Il se releva, planta un billet sur la table et sortit, laissant sa main frôler la hanche de Yuffie.

Les yeux de la chatte s'agrandirent, et elle brisa son étreinte avec Hope. Elle entendit la voix du garçon dans sa tête.

 _On a tous les deux des choses à faire, des situations à éclaircir ou des questions à poser. Va, cet homme n'est pas très agréable, mais je crois qu'il t'aime._

Yuffie posa de nouveau sa bouche sur les lèvres roses et brillantes du garçon, et baissa un peu la tête. Son esprit formula quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à _Merci_ , et elle sortit.

.

.

.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans une boutique de chaussures. Il était parti sans réfléchir, sans y penser. Il n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps. Dans sa tête des fils s'emmêlaient, il ne distinguait plus rien qu'un amas de couleurs qui détonnaient les unes sur les autres. La foule qui se pressait dans les rayons le bousculait, le balançait, son équilibre lui jouait des tours et tournait le monde autour, torture. Ses yeux se perdaient quelque part entre la réalité et ses pensées, une brume se répandait dans les rues, passait le pas de la porte et s'engouffrait dans les murs fissurés pour venir comme un miroir lui renvoyer son regard rouge de vin. Dans l'eau fumée, fumée d'eau buée brume nuage brouillard souffle un vent aux allures de jeune fille, un bout de tempête au visage de Yuffie.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Et ce petit ouragan a l'air d'appartenir à cette réalité d'où il voudrait bien sortir. Alors il envoie ses paupières comme un bouclier pour ne plus voir, et ses cordes vocales se contractent.

« Tu n'as qu'à retourner avec cet enfant. Je m'en fiche bien. »

Et même sans voir, il sut que ces mots n'étaient pas les bons, pas ceux qu'il voulait dire, pas ceux qu'il devait dire, pas ceux qu'elle voulait entendre, pas ceux qu'elle devait entendre. Et soudain une main lui prit la nuque, des ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau. On fit se courber son corps, et des lèvres cognèrent les siennes une langue brûlante comme un éclair de chair força l'entrée de sa bouche, dévasta tout et puis s'enfuit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sans qu'il le veuille vraiment sur un visage furieux.

« Parce que moi oui, imbécile de maître. D'ailleurs, tu n'es plus mon maître. Connard insensible ! »

Et le vent hurla pour sortir du magasin, enlevant la brume avec lui, ne laissant plus que les terres désolées d'un magasin de chaussures.

.

.

.

Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur sale d'une maison quelconque. Elle tordit son cou pour envoyer son crâne en arrière, et plissa les yeux. Fichu soleil éblouissant. Un homme passa devant elle, de longs cheveux bruns volant derrière lui. Elle leva la main bien haut et l'écrasa contre le crâne de l'inconnu. Puis elle envoya son pied dans son ventre, ses griffes dans ses bras. Son corps la brûlait, elle avait besoin de frapper. Et l'autre imbécile qui criait vainement sous ses coups n'avait qu'à pas porter des cheveux si noirs, si longs, si pareils à ceux de l'autre. Ses mains ne ressemblaient plus à des mains. Une sorte de vapeur d'en échappait. Oh oui son corps brûlait, et elle brûlerait tout autour. Le sang monta à sa tête et engourdit son esprit, ferma à demi ses yeux. Des poils poussaient sur sa peau, sur sa peau d'humaine. Bien vite elle peina à se maintenir sur ses pattes arrière. De loin, comme dans une bulle, elle sentait, observait son corps changer. Ce n'est pas normal, disait une petite voix. Elle sentait la cœur du malchanceux battre de plus en plus doucement. Elle s'enivrait de la force de ses bras. Elle devait arrêter, elle le savait. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa raison avait fiche le camp, enfermée quelque part entre les débris de son amour et sa vague conscience. Ce sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, elle le voulait. Tant pis s'il n'avait pas la même odeur que celui de l'imbécile d'auteur de mes deux, oui tant pis. De toute façon, les humains étaient tous pareils. Elle continuait à le rouer de coups, vengeance futile. Mais vengeance tout de même. Vengeance, vengeance criaient ses poings, ses pattes, vengeance. Ce n'était même plus la Force mais la Colère qui prenait possession d'elle. Et une voix douce s'imposa à son esprit.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yuffie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Et remuant la tête, elle chassa la voix de sa tête. Mais la voix revenait, criant toujours son nom.

 _Yuffie ! Yuffie !_

Mais elle s'en fichait, et sa petite conscience coincée dans un recoin de sa tête lui disait que la voix avait raison, Et la voix à présent, ne venait plus de l'intérieur de sa tête mais de ses oreilles, de dehors. Elle l'entendait distinctement. Elle la reconnut. Hope posa une main sur sa tête, et alors son corps lâcha, et reprit la forme d'un chaton minuscule.

.

.

.

Une vendeuse, ou alors une forme évoluée d harpie, avait agrippé son bras. Voilà bien dix minutes qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, et qu'elle ne cessait de bavasser sur les chaussures, accessoires de chaussures, chaussons, collants, déodorisant pour pieds, pansements pour les ampoules… Il voulait qu'elle se taise, qu'elle se taise bon sang. Il avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser, mais son aura de violence n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle gardait ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, sans une once de crainte.

« Vous chaussez du combien Monsieur ? C'est un très joli modèle que vous portez, mais il est un peu abîmé, que diriez-vous d'un peu de cirage noir ? Ou alors nous pouvons vous proposer… »

Était-elle payée au temps que chaque client passait dans le magasin ?

« … ce modèle-ci est plus sobre mais… »

Si c'était le cas, elle devait bien être milliardaire.

« … période de soldes, vous tombez bien, nos articles de la mi-saison… »

Sa sale tête ronde et bouffie, il pourrait l'écraser sur les étalages d'escarpins.

« … la pointure de la jeune fille qui était avec vous ? Elle avait l'air très… »

Mais qu'elle se taise ! … Attendez, une seconde.

« Pour vous faire pardonner, vous pouvez lui offrir des fleurs, bien sûr, c'est plus présentable, mais ça se fane. Alors qu'une bonne paire de chaussures, si on en prend soin, ça dure des années ! D'ailleurs, cette jeune fille, elle était pieds nus, est-ce qu'elle ne tombe pas malade ? Avec ce froid ce n'est pas bien prudent, vous savez, moi ma fille m'a fait un gros rhume la semaine dernière et… »

Elle avait un don, vraiment, pour être ô si soûlante et pourtant frapper juste. Et puis elle était con comme ses pieds. Remarque elle devait bien les aimer ses pieds. Sincèrement ? Des chaussures comme cadeau d'excuse ? Si ça n'avait pas été Yuffie, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Faisant abstraction du flux de paroles continu que déversait la bouche de la bonne femme , il jeta un œil distrait aux rayons. Jamais Yuffie ne saurait marcher avec des talons, cette possibilité était donc éliminée d'office. Ce n'était pas la saison des sandales, pas plus que des ballerines. De toute façon, il avait du mal à l'imaginer porter ça. À dire vrai, il avait du mal à l'imaginer porter des chaussures. Les chaussures à lacet furent disqualifiées également, puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'elle sache les faire. Certes, elle avait cinq cent vingt-trois ans, mais elle restait un chat. Et que fait un chat avec des lacets ? Il les emmêle, les déchire… enfin. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une paire de hautes bottes noires. Elles étaient simples, en cuir non-verni. Leur forme évasée semblait permettre de les enfiler sans ouverture. Il s'avança vers elles, tâta la semelle plutôt épaisse mais souple. L'intérieur était relativement doux. Et le prix pas relativement du tout élevé. La vendeuse continuait de lui parler encore et encore.

« Ces bottes vous plaisent ? Ah vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, elles sont de la collection de l'année dernière, alors il y a quarante pourcent sur le prix. »

Il fit vaguement le calcul dans sa tête. Bien entendu, ça restait hors de prix. Sinon c'est pas drôle. Il lâcha un soupir. Il hésita à partir. Des fleurs, dans le fond, pourquoi pas ? La vendeuse perçut son air résigné, et s'interposa entre lui et la sortie.

« Je m'arrange avec le gérant, je vous les fait à moitié prix, mais je peux pas baisser plus. »

Il haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Ainsi il était si facile d'avoir des réductions. Dans le fond il l'aimait bien, cette vendeuse. Il prit une des boîtes et hocha doucement la tête. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la caisse, où elle prit elle-même place pour l'encaisser. Il paya et sortit. Derrière lui, il entendit la vendeuse dire :

« C'est la première fois que je servait un muet, heureusement qu'il était pas sourd non plus ! »

Et d'autres s'esclaffèrent.

.

.

.

Elle se pelotonna dans les bras du garçon, épuisée. Elle vit Vanille accourir à son tour, et jauger l'homme au sol. Voyant que Yuffie s'était calmée, la jeune femme s'activa autour de l'inconnu. Elle murmura des mots simples, doux. Elle dessina à son côté un cercle dans lequel elle inscrivit une étoile à sept branches, qu'elle numérota en chiffres arabes. Elle versa des feuilles séchée sur la cinquième branche, qui pointait en direction du corps, et posa un doigt sur la septième. Un fin filet brillant apparut, passant du doigt de Vanille aux traits composant l'étoile, puis les feuilles s'illuminèrent à leur tour et la lumière, pénétrant sous la peau de l'homme, éclaira trois points. En ces trois points la jeune sorcière appliqua une pâte, et cette fois déversa le filet magique directement dans le corps inanimé. Finalement, elle sortit de sa poche une fiole, et en fit boire le contenu à l'homme. Elle se releva, et fit face à Hope et Yuffie. Lightning était venue à son tour, et les regardait, de loin. Vanille leva la main, prête à frapper la chatte, mais Hope la protégea de tout son corps. La bouche de Vanille se tordit d'un sourire léger, et elle se contenta de prendre dans ses mains la petite boule de poils. Elle la regarda sévèrement et, avisant des soubresauts agitant Yuffie, la laissa tomber au sol. Elle reporta son attention sur Hope.

« Heureusement que tu étais là. Tu as bien fait de t'inquiéter, si jamais tu sens que quelque chose cloche, fie-toi à ton intuition. Et avec elle, tu vas avoir du fil à retordre, je te l'assure. »

L'enfant laissa tomber dans ses yeux une goutte de lune qui les fit briller comme de l'argent, et récupéra la chatte au sol pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Pour l'instant elle est fatiguée. Je vais rester un peu avec elle, repartez sans moi. »

Ils quittèrent la ruelle, Vanille prenant soin de dérober le porte-monnaie de l'humain – ce qui lui fera croire à une agression banale – et Lightning embrassant le front de son frère en soufflant un léger Pardon.

.

.

.

Il se sentait stupide, avec ses bottes dans les bras. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée, il hésitait. Il regardait la porte toute verte, la porte ouverte, la porte de chez Hope où Vanille lui avait assuré qu'elle était. Il prit pas de grande inspiration, se fit pas de discours dans sa tête, prépara pas ce qu'il allait dire, s'il réfléchissait il était foutu. Réfléchir il avait fait ça pendant longtemps, ça avait pas marché, servi à rien. Alors la tête vide et le corps en marche automatique il frappa deux coups succincts, comme il aurait dû faire depuis bien dix minutes. Il attendit patiemment, sans se triturer les doigts, sans serrer la mâchoire, et une femme à l'air peu amène lui ouvrit. Il l'avait aperçue tout à l'heure, sûrement était-ce la fameuse Lightning. Elle ne daigna pas lui adresser la parole mais simplement un mouvement gracile du poignet désignant distraitement le bout du couloir, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité d'une chambre close. Il se permit donc de pénétrer l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sur une porte peinte en bleu trônaient quatre lettres de bois qui disaient HOPE. Il posa une main peu sûre sur la poignée et la tourna d'un geste rituel. Il serrait tout contre lui la boîte à chaussures, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, qu'il ne se retrouverait pas comme un con les mains vides. Il lui fallait se faire pardonner à grand coup de soleil, et nul comme il était avec les mots, il lui faudrait au moins ça. Sur le lit comme dans une bulle de savon pleine de buée deux enfants, deux millénaires étendus enlacés assainés éparpillés dans une bulle de savon drapée. À l'entente du roulement des gonds de la porte la bulle éclata en jetant son liquide au goût d'éternité qui retomba dans toute la pièce, couvrant le sol comme du givre. Hope fut le seul à relever la tête, la gelure fragile du temps protégeant encore la chatte, et il regarda l'homme debout. Il s'extirpa avec mille précautions à l'étreinte chaleureuse de Yuffie et poussant son poids à ses pieds, planta sa taille dérisoire face à Vincent. Leurs deux présences se pesaient, se regardaient, et il eut été difficile de déterminer qui des deux était le plus grand, le plus faible ou le plus doux. Mais le garçon fut le premier à prendre la parole de sa voix de pétale rose.

« Elle a failli tuer un homme, Vincent, tellement elle était en colère. En colère contre vous. Parce qu'elle vous aime. Ces mots je vous les donne, elle vous aime, ils sont précieux alors ne les gâchez pas comme ceux que j'avais donné à Yuffie et que vous avez piétiné. Elle et moi on s'aime c'est vrai, ais c'est différent. Jamais vous ne pourrez enlever ça. Alors, si vous n'avez pas abandonné votre jalousie imbécile, vous pouvez partir, puisque là n'est que cruauté de votre part. Vous l'aimez, je sais. Mais il y a des choses que vous devez comprendre, ou vous serez tous les deux fous de malheur. Vous êtes d'accord que vous l'aimez ?

—Je l'aime.

—Parfait. »

Il y eut un autre silence, et l'enfant alla pour sortir quand une main sur son épaule le retint.

« Hope… Tu penses qu'elle aime les bottes ? »

Le garçon ferma les yeux un instant lointain puis répondit :

« Oui. Les bottes, c'est au moins aussi cool que les nœuds papillon. »

Et il sortit. Vincent regarda de nouveau la jeune fille. Ses traits quoique reposés qui se souvenaient d'un énervement passé. Ses cils froissés qui ne masquaient qu'à moitié des poches violettes, et du sang séché qui faisait sur ses lèvres comme des étoiles rouge-noir. Sa poitrine soulevait les draps au rythme d'une respiration lourde et dense. Il était responsable de ça, il le savait. Il sortit les bottes de leur étui, en retira les bâtons de plastique moches, les boules de papier embroussaillé, et les posa au pied du lit. Ses yeux traînèrent sur la peau laiteuse un peu écorchée, cherchèrent dans la forme drapée celle du corps assoupi. Un soupir poussa ses lèvres. Dans le lit, les sourcils bruns se froncèrent imperceptiblement. Il fit de sa main sortir de la poignée un grincement sale, et les sourcils se froncèrent plus encore. Les lèvres piquées de sang tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Il en avait envie, juste une fois, avant de partir, avant de la laisser être heureuse sans lui. Parce qu'il serait encore jaloux, parce qu'elle serait en colère, parce qu'ils finiraient bien par se tuer, à force. Mais il en avait envie. Alors comme un condamné qui savoure son dernier repas, il abandonna un baiser au goût d'adieu et de fer sur les lèvres gercées. Son cœur rata un battement, sauta dans sa gorge. Il remontait, se sauvait, il devait arrêter, quitter cette bouche endormie, oh son cœur, il ne vivrait plus si son cœur partait. Il arrivait pourtant jusqu'au bord de ses lèvres, ça lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il voulait l'embrasser encore si fort. Les paupières se relevèrent sur des prunelles chocolat, et les séchées sanglantes répondirent au baiser. La main de Yuffie s'agrippa à sa nuque, empêchant Vincent de fuir. Mais il voulait partir aussi, loin, se lever, se calmer dans la rue et ravaler son cœur qui bat à contre-sens. Mais insolente, indolente, la féline le pressait contre son corps. Ses yeux fondants semblaient le défier, le prendre de haut, lui dire Et quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser filer, l'humain ? Yuffie poussa sa langue un peu râpeuse hors de ses lèvres et la passa entre celles du brun. Elle grogna un petit ronron, vint lécher et mordiller la langue de Vincent, qu'elle voyait rougir sous la peau claire. Elle le laissa partir, enfin, et se releva d'un bond. Un éclat de rire claqua ses dents et elle tendit sa main gauche.

« Maintenant que tu m'as réveillée d'un baiser, tu m'épouses ? »

Il la jaugea, sceptique. Sous ses dehors assurés, elle avait peur, un peu, beaucoup, elle avait peur à en devenir folle. Qu'il la repousse, qu'il parte pour de vrai. Mais il haussa juste un sourcil.

« Tu te prends pour la belle au bois dormant ? »

Voyant qu'il ne prendrait pas sa main, elle la retira et s'en servit pour enfiler les bottes qui, étonnamment, étaient à la bonne taille. Elle se leva, impériale, magnifique, debout au fond de ses grandes bottes de cuir. Oh oui, elle était fière.

« Moi ? Non non non, absolument pas. Je suis juste un chat botté. »

Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau puisque pour l'instant elle n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Il la sentait sourire contre ses lèvres, et soupira un rire par le nez. Brusquement, comme une électrocutée, elle se retira, commença à sortir et dit :

« Au fait. J'ai envoyé tes manuscrits à un éditeur.

—Tu as fait quoi ?

—Il les trouve très bons. Bien entendu, j'ai agi en ton nom.

—Tu as fait quoi ?

—Ce que j'avais envie de faire.

—Tu as fait quoi ?

—Oh merde alors ! Ton système d'exploitation bug ? Aussi, je nous ai évité de finir à la rue.

—Yuffie bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

—Tu croyais sincèrement que je t'écouterais ? Les humains…

—Ce n'était pas une raison pour te faire passer pour moi.

—Bien sûr que si, absolument. Ou peut-être pas. Mais qu'importe, moi je m'en fous. Une bouteille de rouge et un steak pour fêter ça ? »

Il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à s'évanouir. Cette gamine – qui avait quelques centaines d'années de plus que lui, soit – n'avait vraiment pas fini de lui attirer des emmerdes. Un sourire éclot sur ses lèves, avec la beauté d'une joie simple. Il allait être publié. Dans le fon, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal…

.

Il releva les yeux vers Yuffie, qui sentit la sueur perler sur son front. Restait que, elle était dans la merde.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

Voilà ! L'histoire de base était censée être celle de la publication puisque le chat est là pour au final, grâce à nombre de mensonges, aider son maître à s'en sortir. La morale reste qu'un héritage n'est que ce qu'on en fait.

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis en train d'écrire un épilogue mais il sera sûrement long à venir.

Allez,

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
